You are my past, present and future now
by wizardsanddarklords
Summary: It was what Hermione had to do to save her friends, to save everyone. Go back in the past fifty years and make Tom Riddle fall in love. With her.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **In the midst of the Battle of Hogwarts Hermione finds herself being drawn to Dumbledores offices finding that he is calling her name. As she enters the office her life is about to change forever. She is to realise she has the main part in defeating Lord Voldemort. With a simple emotion.

**Disclaimer.**

I do not own Harry Potter nor anything that is affiliated with it. So that means Tom Riddle, Hermione Granger or Dumbledore. I own none of them. I own a pink book with owls on it that holds the whole of this story but alas not the characters. Damn.

* * *

><p>Hermione ran through the corridors of the place she once called home. All of the best times of her life had happened here, she'd made her true friends and she'd had her first kiss. Came top of every class and was sure she may have even found the one. But all those memories and been shattered and left in pieces on the floor by what she saw now. Death and chaos, they over took any good memory of her home. Hogwarts would never be the same to her after tonight.<p>

She slipped and fell to her knees, fresh tears falling from her face,

"Why?" She shouted to the ground, clenching her fists. "Why?" She repeated. "Why us? Why here? Why now?" Tears fell from Hermione's face and splattered across the ground. She pounded the floor once with her first before slowly standing up and turning to see what she'd slipped on.

All she could see was a hunk of cloak in a pool of red. She gulped and fought the itching urge to pull back the cloak and reveal who was underneath it. She forced herself to look away and carry on running, only two things would make her do that and right now both of them were running through her mind.

Ron. Harry. Ron. Harry. Ron. Harry. Ron. Harry. Ron. Harry. Ron. Harry. Ron. Harry. Ron. Harry.  
>She had to make sure they were both okay, make sure they were still alive. And if she had to, save them. A life without her best friends was a life not worth living. She had already lost her parents to Lord Voldemort; she didn't think she could cope with losing them both as well. They meant more to her than anything else on the planet. She would trade everything she owned to ensure their safety, she would even exchange her intelligence for them; just become another Pansy Parkinson of the world if it would make sure that they would be okay. She'd lost them both in the chaos of the Astronomy Tower caving in. She'd lost them when the world had lost Fred. They'd only be temporarily lost but Fred? He was lost forever and she prayed that he would be the last that she would lose that night but she knew that her prayers would not be answered.<p>

She would always remember the look in their eyes, void of any happiness. The pain, anguish, the cold haunting look. She would always remember the tearing feeling at her heart, as if it had been ripped from her chest and ripped apart. She didn't think she could ever feel happiness again. Not now, not ever, how could she? But she shook her head trying to shake the images of Fred's dead, lifeless body out of her head. She had to find Harry and Ron; she had to help them, to save them. She had to concentrate. She carried on running through the corridors until she came to Dumbledore's office and skidded to a halt. She would swear on Merlin's grave that she could hear him calling her name. But that was crazy, Dumbledore was dead; unless...

"Dumbledore?" She called up the spiralled staircase. The two Gargoyles had been cursed off their podiums in the battle and the wall that had hidden the staircase had been blasted apart leaving it completely open. But who would care about an empty Headmasters office at a time like this?

"Hermione Jean!" He called back. Hermione stood in shock unsure of what to do. She looked from the stirs to the blood filled corridor that lay waiting for her, she hopped from one foot to the other, if Dumbledore wants me it must be serious she thought. She then proceeded to climb the stairs two at a time till she reached the top. There she found the portrait of Albus Dumbledore smiling warmly at her.

"Mrs Granger. I was wondering how long it would take you to come here. I've been waiting for you. I thought curiosity itself would have brought you, but your fear for your friends is much greater but do not worry. For now, they are safe."

Hermione ran a blood covered hand though her hair, she was confused with the situation and it was not a feeling she was used to.

"I'm afraid I don't understand Professor Dumbledore..." She asked him. He simply smiled at her in return and pointed to the right of him.

"All the answers are in there child and hurry, we don't have much time."

Hermione hesitantly stepped towards the Pensive Dumbledore had pointed at, she looked at it inspecting it, she couldn't see anything in the silvery mist but she trusted Dumbledore more then she even trusted herself. She pulled her wand out and careful touched the silver misty surface with the tip of it and she was sucked into it.

She landed in Dumbledore's office; it looked exactly the same as the one she had just come from except there was one obvious difference. There was no portrait of Dumbledore behind the desk; instead the real Dumbledore was sat behind the desk. But she shook her head; it was not the real Dumbledore, only a memory of him. Then there was a knock at the door, soft and hesitant.

"Come in." Dumbledore called out and Hermione opened the door and peered round it.

"You wanted to see me Professor Dumbledore?"

"Yes child. Please, sit down." She smiled at him as she sat down and he locked his fingers in front of him returning the smiles.

"I suppose you're wondering why I called you to my office Mrs Granger."

"Well actually, yes I am. At first I thought Colin had mistakenly given the scroll to me instead of Harry but no, you sent it for me..." She trailed off. Dumbledore stood from his chair and walked over to the window in his office, his hands clasped behind his back.

"No Mrs Granger, you are the perfect for the task I am to bestow upon you. Please come here and tell me what you see."

"Why don't I remember this?" Hermione whispered to herself as she made her way to the window with the memory Hermione.

"I see the castle grounds, the lake, the forest..."

"Look closer Hermione, look at the details." Hermione squinted, trying to see what Dumbledore was talking about.

"Um, I see two students walking through the grounds, holding hands Professor. But I'm afraid I still don't understand..."

"It's simple Hermione. Love, what those two students have is love."

"Professor?"

"And love is the one thing Voldemort never experienced growing up. Lust and others infatuation with him but he was never truly loved and therefore never loved anything in return."

"I don't see what this has to do with me?"

"I believe you Hermione, are the only person in existence who could possibly make Voldemort fall in love. Though I would never expect him to fall in love as the monster he is now. No, I believe he must fall in love while still at Hogwarts, while still Tom Riddle. You must make him fall in love with you. In doing so you will gain his heart and soul."

Hermione's started at the old man convinced he was crazy, did he honestly expect her to make Lord Voldemort, the most evil being on earth fall in love, and with all the people he could chose. Fall in love with her?

"There are two flaws with that plan Professor..."

"A time turner should so the trick Mrs Granger and for the other flaw? Tom Riddle was always attracted to intelligence and mystery. Now I'm sorry, I must remove this memory till the time is right..."

Hermione felt herself falling back from the memory to the present; she fell to the floor of Dumbledore's office and looked up at the portrait with tears in her eyes.

"And if I don't?" She whispered angrily, locking eyes with the old man.

"Harry will die, he must die." He said solemnly. The bushy-haired girl nodded and picked up the time turner from behind the pensive and took a deep breath. She turned it backwards to the thirty-first of August, fifty years in the past. As she began to disappear from the room she half-heartedly waved at Dumbledore.

"Good luck child, you'll need it." He whispered before leaving his frame.

Hermione landed hard on the bank of the land.

"Fuck." She spluttered, desperately trying to get her breathing even and to remove the lake water from her mouth.

"Language Mrs Granger." Chuckled a familiar voice like the one she had just left. She looked up to see a younger Dumbledore staring at her.

"How do you...?" She asked puzzled.

"I have been in frequent contact with my past self. I have known about this plan for a long time my dear and I most agree with the outcome that my future self has predicted. So child, would you like to come to my office? Get something warm in you, some clean clothes and we can talk this through?" He smiled at her, offering his hand. She looked up at the old man. Still old to her even though he was fifty years younger than the Dumbledore she knew. But she was just as wise, just as kind and just as she remembered him only with less wrinkles and his beard was a little shorter. She smiled back at him and graciously took his hand.

"I'd like that." And he led her back to the castle, to Hogwarts, to home.

* * *

><p>Okay so after I did this I realised I'd made some spelling mistakes and grammatical errors. I'm sorry! It was four in the morning and I was tired :-( But I'll try and update as soon as possible :-)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **Dumbledore lead Hermione to his office and explains to her the story of his brother one and true love. When Hermione doubts herself and her abilities to make Tom fall in love with her Dumbledore reassure her. Hermione is re-sorted and an unexpected fried appears.

**Disclaimer:**

I don't Harry Potter, only JK Rowling has that pleasure. I wish I owned Draco Malfoy, but alas I do not. Damn.

* * *

><p>As Dumbledore led her through the castle she realized that Hogwarts was no different fifty years in the past to the Hogwarts in the present, future. Whatever it was now.<p>

"Professor, this is not the way to your office." She said puzzled, looking at the old man next to her.

"Of course it is Mrs Granger." He replied, arching one of his eyebrows.

"But the headmaster office is in the east wing of the castle not the..." She trailed off, realizing her mistake.

"So I become Headmaster?" He chuckled lightly.

"Oops..." Hermione whispered underneath her breath. Dumbledore looked sideways at her and smiled warmly.

"Don't fret child, I suspected it was in my future and all you have done is confirm that suspicion." Hermione nodded and they carried n walking in a comfortable silence till they came to an office she knew well, the Transfiguration office, the office that she knew to be McGonagall's.

As the door opened she gasped, it was like Dumbledore's office that she knew had been crammed into a completely different office. All the things he once ha in his cabinets that filled every wall of his office was now in this square office and it seemed as if there were even more then she remembered. He looked over at her curiously.

""what's wrong with my office Mrs Granger?" He frowned, hurt barely detectable in his voice but there was a trace of it there and Hermione noticed it, she quickly composed herself when she did.

"Oh, nothing! Nothing at all Professor." She smiled despite herself. "It's just nice to see that though things do change, nothing really changes." She looked at him to see he was smiling at her.

"You are a most peculiar young woman Mrs Granger. Please, sit down will you?" He said gesturing to a seat in front of his desk while he sat in a chair behind it. She sat down in the chair, sinking into it and running her hands over the desk, As she inspected the desk carefully she realized that there were engravings on the desk. 'Aberforth 4 Adrienne' she smiled recognising the name of Dumbledore's brother.

"Is this an old school desk Professor?" She asked him, her eyes roaming it still looking for another familiar name,

"Very observant dear. Yes and as I see you've noticed it holds my little brothers declaration of love for another. It amuses me as she didn't recuperate his feeling. His love was very much unrequited, she saw him as a brother. Till it finally got the better of him and he carved this on her desk."

"I'm sure that came as a shock, what did she do?" Dumbledore smiled, it was as if he knew a secret that only he was told."

"Look underneath the desk." He grinned. Hermione knelt on the floor and looked underneath the desk. 'Adrienne 4 Aberforth forever.'

"She loved him too?"

"Unconditionally so."

"Was she embarrassed of him?" Hermione frowned; Dumbledore looked at her, his eyebrows raised.

"How so?"

"She wrote it on the underside of the desk rather than on top of it. No one could see it unless told." Again Dumbledore smiled as if he knew a secret.

"She knew that if she wrote in on top, it may have been erased. She wanted it to stay forever, just as she wrote. As for no one seeing it, only four people to this day have seen it; Adrienne, Aberforth, myself and you. Though we are the few who have seen it, Adrienne was not shying in telling others about her love." Hermione smiled at the story and knew that that was real love. But how would she ever find that with Lord Voldemort?

"So now Mrs Granger we must discuss you being here and your task."

"What is there to discuss? I must do the impossible task of making Lord Voldemort fall in love. And as if that wasn't impossible enough, I have to make him fall in love with me." She said pulling at her hair in frustration. Dumbledore started at the girl. The wonderful girl who didn't know how amazing she really was. His future self had told him all about her and he didn't doubt for a second that she would be able to do it.

"You will do it child. I believe in you." Hermione blushed, Dumbledore's belief in her made her feel a little proud and she nodded in return.

"Also, as I'm sure you know you can't drastically change the anything in the past. You can't tell anyone who you really are or why you're here."

"I know sir, I know."

"Also for these purposes, you were homeschooled for most of your school life but this past year you have been at Beauxbatons. But you want to move to Hogwarts to be closer to your family."

"Why Beauxbatons?"

"You know French don't you child that, simply is why." Hermione nodded understanding the reasoning behind it. "So now, all that's left to do is for you to be resorted tomorrow evening. Till then you may sleep in the Gryffindor common room and I will tell Headmaster Dippet you have arrived."

* * *

><p>As Hermione made her way to the Gryffindor common room she felt a sense of familiarity, this was her home and she was going to her second favourite place, after the library of course. As she came to the place she knew was the entrance to the Gryffindor Common Room she realized that there was no portrait of the fat lady. Only a door. 'Only those with brave of heart may enter.'<p>

Hermione sucked in a breath scared that she wouldn't gain access; she put her palm below the engraving and pushed hard. To her surprise, it opened. She sighed and as she walked in the fires lit up and she realized that it again was exactly as she remembered it. She smiled to herself and ran to the girls dormitory and jumped onto her bed. She sighed, knowing that tomorrow she would meet her fate. She closed her eyes and dreams took over her.

* * *

><p>Hermione woke in the morning with a shriek. The nightmare she had seemed real, too real. She panted; sweat pouring down her face and sticking her bushy hair to her face. She doubled over trying to stop the tears from escaping.<p>

"Get it together Hermione, you can do this. Do this for Harry and Ron." She whispered to herself and slowly got out of bed. She looked at the bottom of her bed and noticed a new trunk full of clothes. She dressed into her robes and made her way out of the dormitory to the Common Room and curled up in her favourite chair by the fire. She clenched her first and tried to stop herself from crying.

"I am a Gryffindor. I'm brave and I will do this, if not for myself then for everybody else." She sighed and got out of the chair, running her hands over everything as she went.

"I may never be in here again, never." And with that she walked out of the common room to the great hall.

* * *

><p>"Good morning Miss Granger!" Boomed an unfamiliar voice from the head table causing Hermione to jump, she turned to see a man in what was she knew to be Dumbledore's chair grinning at her. "I am Headmaster Armando Dippet. Welcome to Hogwarts, I hope you will enjoy your time here." She smiled back at him.<p>

"I'm sure I will Professor, thank you."

* * *

><p>Hermione spent the majority of her day reading Hogwarts A History, making sure that teachers saw her. So when she spurted her knowledge about Hogwarts no one would become suspicious. Then Madam Pince told her that it was time to go to the Sorting Ceremony, she sighed and walked down to the Great Hall ready to be sorted. As she got there the Sorting hat had just begun his song.<p>

_A thousand years or more ago,_  
><em>When I was newly sewn,<em>  
><em>There lived four wizards of renown,<em>  
><em>Whose names are still well known:<em>  
><em>Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,<em>  
><em>Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,<em>  
><em>Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,<em>  
><em>Shrewd Slytherin, from fen.<em>  
><em>They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,<em>  
><em>They hatched a daring plan<em>  
><em>To educate young sorcerers<em>  
><em>Thus Hogwarts School began.<em>  
><em>Now each of these four founders<em>  
><em>Formed their own house, for each<em>  
><em>Did value different virtues<em>  
><em>In the ones they had to teach.<em>  
><em>By Gryffindor, the bravest were<em>  
><em>Prized far beyond the rest;<em>  
><em>For Ravenclaw, the cleverest<em>  
><em>Would always be the best;<em>  
><em>For Hufflepuff, hard workers were<em>  
><em>Most worthy of admission;<em>  
><em>And power-hungry Slytherin<em>  
><em>Loved those of great ambition.<em>  
><em>While still alive they did divide<em>  
><em>Their favourites from the throng,<em>  
><em>Yet how to pick the worthy ones<em>  
><em>When they were dead and gone?<em>  
><em>'Twas Gryffindor who found the way,<em>  
><em>He whipped me off his head<em>  
><em>The founders put some brains in me<em>  
><em>So I could choose instead!<em>  
><em>Now slip me snug about your ears,<em>  
><em>I've never yet been wrong,<em>  
><em>I'll have a look inside your mind<em>  
><em>And tell where you belong!<em>

As the crowd burst into applause Hermione looked perplexed.

"Looks like he just recycles his songs." She mumbled to herself.

As the sorting proceeded, Hermione realised that she recognised many people. Abraxas Malfoy looked exactly as his grandson had on his very first day of Hogwarts and Neville Longbottom's grandmother was a brown haired and blue eyed beauty with a rather large temperament.

Finally, when all the first years had been sorted, Professor Dippet introduced her as a transfer student and feeling rather silly she sat on the three-legged stool and had the sorting hate placed on her head.

'Well,' the sorting hate drawled, ""it seems as if I've sorted you before. Though not in my past, my future. Though it would be your past I suppose. Now where to put you. You have the bravery of a Gryffindor still thought that will not help you in the task you need. I could put you in Slytherin but you would never fit in there. So I guess it must be...'

"RAVENCLAW" He shouted and the blue and silver table burst into applause, Hermione stumbled over to the table.

"Well done!" Said a pretty blond haired girl sat next to her sticking out her hand for her to shake. "I'm Minerva McGonagall, nice to meet you."

* * *

><p>I was going to write another Sorting Hat song, but have to get ready for prom. so sorry! Thank you for all your reviews, they were so nice and yeah. Thanks :3<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, I haven't updated in over a month? Oops, sorry! The only excuse that I can come up with is that I'm perpetually lazy! And the last Harry Potter movie came out... and got into Pottermore early! Everything's good. But yeah. Enjoy! And I know my two best friends read this. See if you can recognise the Muggle Studies teacher? Also all italic words are spoke in the mind.

**disclaimer:**

I really want to tell you that I am secretly JK Rowling in disguise, that this story is the true event that happened but I'm afraid to say I can't. I don't own the characters, except Finnick - partly. I do however own a Time-turner and a Mauraders map but that's a story for another day.

* * *

><p>Hermione stared at the hand that the girl held out to her. It c couldn't be, surely not! But as she looked at the girls she recognised the shape of the green eyes and the slightly pointed nose. This was Professor McGonagall.<p>

"Erm, are you okay Hermione?" The girl asked worriedly. She jolted, realizing that she's been staring at the girl.

"Oh yes, sorry! I'm Hermione Granger. Pleased to meet you." She smiled taking the girls hand and shaking it firmly. And as Professor Dippet started to talk again, they both looked up.

"Now to announce our new Head boy and Head girl. I hope they haven't told anybody." He grinned with a glint in his eye. He knew better than anyone that they couldn't as they had had a silencing charm put on them. Anytime before it was announced and they tried to tell anyone, their lips would seal shut. "Head boy is Tom Marvolo Riddle from Slytherin house."

Hermione whipped her round to see him. He stood up and made eye contact with everyone who was looking at him till his eyes rested on Hermione's who was staring right back at him. However when they did, Hermione felt a pushing in her head as if someone was trying to push through a barrier. She instantly narrowed her eyes. '_Get out!' _She pushed into the invading mind. Tom's eyes widened a little and then he sat down still staring t Hermione.

"Head girl is Minerva McGonagall from Ravenclaw house." The black-haired girl next to Hermione stood up beaming. The applause for Minerva was noticeably louder than the applause for Toms. She blushed but still beaming she sat down. Dippet was smiling at the students.

"So to those new and to those old, enjoy your new school year. Stay out of the Forbidden Forest and stay safe. And not eat, enjoy the feast!"

It never ceased to amaze Hermione when the food appeared on her plate. She k new the exact magic used to do it, knew the spell, the wand technique, she could even perform the spell herself but when the food appeared on her plate she still felt like that eleven year old girl on her first day of Hogwarts.

"Oh." Hermione exclaimed staring at the feast. It was the same as she knew it to be yet it was so different as well.

"Is this not how you were served at your previous school?" Minerva asked her, slurping her soup. Hermione frowned, she was always taught that slurping soup was rude and should never be done by anyone.

"Honestly Minerva, stop slurping." Sighed a boy to her right. Hermione looked to see a handsome young Ravenclaw. His green eyes reminded her of Harrys' except they were a shade lighter but they were just as striking.

"Hello," He smiled showing off his perfect straight teeth. Hermione smiled. You're not fooling me, she thought. I used the same spell in my fourth year. "I'm Finnick." He carried on.

"Hermione." She smiled back, using the same trick he had tried to use on her. He winked at her and went back t his soup. By then Minerva had stopped slurping and was watching them both intently with a smile on her face.

"Seriously McGonagall, I know I'm beautiful but staring at me is awfully creepy dear." Finnick grinned mischievously. Minerva blew a raspberry at him.

"If your head got any larger Finnick, people would have to start living on it and it would have to become another part of Britain. And I was staring because Hermione is the first girl who hasn't fallen for your trick or you..."

"Yeah, well you didn't either..." He mumbled.

"I'm your cousin moron and I' still have nightmares about the fact that you even tried." She said playfully. Hermione giggle and Finnick looked at her, his eyes twinkling.

"Are you attracted to me Hermione?"

"You are attractive Finnick, but not as much as you think you are." She winked at him. He smiled crookedly then turned back to his dinner and so did the two girls. And soon enough they had all finished and were making their way to the Ravenclaw tower. Soon they came to a door but with no handle only a bronze knocker in the shape of an eagle.

"How do we get in?" Asked Hermione puzzled.

"You have to answer a riddle." Smiled Hermione and cleared her throat. The Eagle suddenly flapped its wings and came to life. "Which creature in the morning goes on four legs, at mid-day on two, and in the evening upon three, and the more legs it has, the weaker it be?" Hermione smiled, she already knew the answer, it was the Sphinx's riddle. A famous riddle.

"Man." Said Finnick certainly. "Too easy." The Eagle hooted and the door opened. As they entered the tower Finnick said goodnight and headed towards the seventh year boys dormitory.

"This place is beautiful." Hermione breathed taking in Ravenclaw tower and the view that it gave her. The rolling mountains sparkled as the stars hit the pools of water and Hermione had to catch her breath.

"Isn't it? I wish I could spend the rest of my life here at Hogwarts." Sighed Minerva. Hermione smiled to herself knowingly. Little did Minerva know that her wish was going to be granted.

As Hermione climbed into a Ravenclaw bed, she realized that it still didn't feel right. She was nostalgic for her Gryffindor bed, for Gryffindor tower but not the one on the east side of the castle, o. She wanted the Gryffindor tower fifty years in the future. In her Gryffindor bed. She missed the shouting of Oraclitus Spheer as Fred and George hid their products behind him, the scratches o quills as the girls in her dormitory raced to finish their homework before sunrise and right now she even missed Lavender Browns' deafening snores. Hermione sighed, she knew she had to do this to save Harry. To save Ro, Ginny, even Molly her second mother. She smiled as she thought of what Molly would have to say about this. What she would think of the whole situation. Dumbledore would have quaked after Molly was done with him. Hermione fell asleep knowing that no matter where she was or even when she was. People cared and people loved her.

* * *

><p>A Hermione made her way to the Great Hall the next morning with Minerva and Finnick, she pulled at the unfamiliar Ravenclaw robe. It was more loose then the Gryffindor robe and t had more pockets and hidden pockets as well. 'We really have no need for bags as our pockets have been enlarged to carry many objects yet not weigh anything extra. The bags are really just for show.' Minerva had told her. As they entered the Great Hall Hermione made to sit at the Gryffindor table, till Finnick grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the Ravenclaw table.<p>

"That's the Gryffindor table dear, you're a Ravenclaw remember?" He smiled tapping her tie. Hermione heard growls behind her and turned to see half the girls at the Gryffindor table glaring at her and Finnick. She quickly let go of his hand but linked arms with him as more of a friendly gesture. He looked at her.

"I don't want to get on the bad side of your fan club Finnick. It consists of three quarters of the castles female population." She winked.

"You're a strange girl Hermione, you know that?"

"I've been frequently told. But why am I this time?"

"In an effort to be modest, which by the way I never am so you must just bring out the good in me. But yeah, I'll let Minerva tell you." Hermione sat down next to a first year Ravenclaw she saw sorted yesterday. She looked at the girl and saw how her hair changed from dirty blonde to a familiar bubble gum pink.

"Tonks?" She asked astounded. ?The girl turned to her, the familiar set of her eyes, the shape of her lips and the button nose made Hermione's heart ache for the future.

"Excuse me?" She asked, a frown on her face. Hermione realized too late that it wasn't Tonks but her mother, Andromeda.

"Sorry, I thought you were someone I knew." The young girl narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"How many eleven year old girls with pink hair do you know? Hermione held back a smile, if she'd said it to a Gryffindor they would have just shrugged and turned away, but now she was amongst Ravenclaws. She was with the smartest people of their age, or their generation and they questioned everything.

"Well two now I suppose. I'm Hermione Granger by the way." She smiled holding out her hand to he girl. She smiled and shook it.

"Andromeda."

"And your parents didn't give you a last name?"

"Andromeda Black and no, I'm clearly not in Slytherin. And yes my sister is in Slytherin. And no I do not know any dark magic to teach you." She sighed forlornly. Hermione studied the girl briefly, she could only pretend to know her situation. She's never been in it and never would. She squeezed the girls' hand.

"I have on good authority that not all the Blacks are evil. Some are good. Some try to stop evil from conquering the world. Some sacrifice themselves for their Godsons. And some are brave enough to ask the Sorting Hat to put them into Ravenclaw although the rest of their family is in Slytherin. ." The girl looked at Hermione bewildered. "Enjoy your breakfast Andromeda." And she turned back to Finnick and Minerva who were having an animated discussion about who would replace Finnick's older brother, Robert as the keeper on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team.

"How are you on a broom Hermione?" He asked hopefully.

"Utterly hopeless I'm afraid."

"Mrs Granger?" Asked a familiar voice and Hermione turned to see Dumbledore and smiled at how he gave of the sense of familiarity that she so desperately seeks.

"Yes Professor?"

"What six subjects would you like to take?" I believe we have the exact same subjects as Beauxbatons except that we don't have the Household spells course."

"Hm, okay in that case – can I take Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, Runes, Muggle Studies and Defence Against The Dark Arts?" Dumbledore nodded and tapped the piece of parchment he was holding with his wand and passed it to Hermione.

"Your timetable." Hermione accepted it and saw she had all lessons with the Slytherins except Muggle Studies which she had with the Huffelpuffs.

"Now Finnick, we had some trouble with your choices last year didn't we?"

"Yes." He mumbled.

"Professor Carrom says she doesn't want you in Herbology after the incident with the Venus human trap and Artemis Zello. Also Professor Wardle doesn't want you after your, um, outburst in Muggle studies.

"I know sir." He sighed.

"So your choices?"

"Erm, Charms?"

"Professor Twirl said he'll have you as long as you don't perform anymore ballet routines."

"Transfiguration?"

"I'd love to have you in my class Mr Jones."

"Defence Against The Dark Arts?"

"No problems there."

"Runes?"

"As long as you don't try to make up any new ones."

"Potions?"

"I don't think I really need to explain what you shouldn't do. We're still unable to use dungeons three and four. But Professor Slughorn said you show promise."

"And Care of Magical Creatures?"

"You're Professor Copperbottoms favourite student."

"Yeah, because I'm half Veela." He mumbled. Hermione stared at the boy grinning, he reminded her so much of Harry she couldn't quite believe it. Though, she had to admit, Finnick was even more of a troublemaker then Harry. Dumbledore gave him his timetable and turned to Minerva. Finnick studied his own timetable then looked at Hermione's.

"We've got Charms, Transfiguration and Potion together. With the Slytherins as well. What about you 'min?" He said smiling at his cousin.

"Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology, Potions, Defence Against The Dark Arts and Muggle Studies."

"So you're in Charms and Transfig' with us. Let's go then." The three of them picked up their bags and made their way to the Charms classroom. As they reached it, they saw the Slytherins already there, huddled in a group talking except one who was stood to the side reading. Girls in the group kept glancing at him longingly and as Hermione, Finnick and Minerva walked up he put his book in his bag and tried to enter Hermione's head once again and once again she pushed him back out. Finnick walked them straight to where Tom stood.

"Hello Thomas. Congratulations on getting Head Boy. That came as a shock." Finnick said trying to keep a straight face. Tom was also trying, but the corner of his mouth turned up ever so slightly.

"Why thank you Finnick. It did come as quite a shock. Who would ever have though that the Head Prefect and Head of Slytherin house would become Head Boy? I did not." At this Finnick couldn't help himself, he let out a splutter of laughter and Tom smiled warmly at him.

"How was your summer then Tom?" Finnick smirked.

"You should know Finn, I spent most of it with you."

"I meant the seven days you actually weren't with me."

"I studied and learnt a few new spells. What did you do?"

"You remember the Beauxbatons girl who'd come to visit her family? I did her." He laughed. Tom shook his head in disgust but smiled all the same.

"You will never change will you Finn? Oh and congratulations on making Head Girl McGonagall." He smiled at her but his eyes were cold and showed the evil within. While Tom talked to Finnick, Hermione had almost forgotten who he really was. Just last year he had set the monster of Slytherin out on Hogwarts and killed Myrtle. He was Lord Voldemort. He'd killed Harry's mum and Dad. He'd tried to kill Harry, Ron, her.

"Hermione?" Asked Minerva and Hermione jumped, she's gone fifty years into the future and was already regretting it. "Are you coming into class?" Hermione hesitantly nodded and walked into the classroom with Minerva. All the tables were filled except one at which sat an unfamiliar Slytherin, she hesitated at the desk and a young man in his late twenties walked in. The girls swooned as he did and he smiled at Hermione.

"Hello there, I'm Professor Twirl. You must be our new transfer. Hermione Granger?" Hermione nodded.

"Should I sit there sir?" She asked pointing to the space next to the Slytherin.

"No Hermione, everyone in this class has been tested and you sit next to someone with the same abilities as you. So if you could perform these simple spells. Well, actually, they're not that simple but could you...?" He venture, handing her a piece of parchment. Hermione looked down at it and smiled. She'd learnt half of these spells in fourth year trying to help Harry prepare for the Trwizard Tournament. The others in her DA meetings. She did each spell perfectly and Twirl looked at her, rubbing his chin.

"Hermione, could you possibly produce a Patro..."

"Expecto Patronum!" Hermione shouted, thinking of the first time Ron and Harry had called her their best friend. Out of Hermione's wand spluttered a great silver Otter which ran around the room then out the window. The whole class cheered and clapped.

"Well Miss Granger, I think I know where to put you. Miss Downsern, could you please move next to Mr Jones and everybody else move accordingly and will you please sit next to Mr Riddle Miss Granger?" For a split second Hermione couldn't move, but as to not look a fool she moved to the back of the class to sit next to Tom. As she walked past, a girl with black hair who reminded her of Pansy Parkinson whispered 'whore' to her. Hermione turned around.

"Excuse me?"

"Is there a problem Miss Granger?"

"No Sir, no problem." And Hermione sat in the seat, angry at the girl who didn't know her but had already labelled her. At least Malfoy only called her a Mudblood and in truth she knew to others that was what she was, But she was not a whore.

"Muffilato." Whispered a voice next to her, Hermione turned to find Tom Riddle staring at her. "I apologize for Bernadette's. She distrusts any other girl sitting next to me," He said softly looking down at his books.

"Don't apologize for her, she must apologize herself for her rude behaviour." Hermione said rather coldly looking at Professor Twirl finding that she already knew what he was teaching. And once again Hermione felt the familiar push in her brain.

'_Stop it, right now._' Hermione pushed into his mind.

'_No._' came back his voice in her head. She looked at him but he refused to look at her. Only looking forward, a smirk on his face.

'_Where did you learn Occlumency?_' Tom asked, yet again in her mind.

'_Is it any of your business?'_

'_No, but I'm curious'_

'_I'm curious as to why you're trying to get into my head in the first place.'_ Thought they were still talking into each other's minds Hermione turned to him and glared at him. This time he looked back and cocked his head to the side, studying her and her features.

'_Many reasons but really none at all. First you're a transfer student, and then you're sorted into Ravenclaw. You're the first girl I've ever seen that's not blood related to Finn and has not been attracted to him and he's part Veela so that's hard to do. You've been here, what not even a day and yet the whole school is talking about you. You're a uniquely beautiful girl that seems to have captured Finns attention but you don't share it.'_

'_And what is wrong with that?'_

'_I think if I showed my interest in you as well you'd be hated here Granger. Though the interest Finnick I have in you are completely different.'_

'_Why are you telling me this Riddle? I'm sorry if I gave you the impression that I wanted your interest...'_

'_I've never met anyone who's rivalled my intelligence before Hermione. No one except you, Finn is close to it, but not like you.'_

'_And what is your purpose in telling me this may I ask? I don't care for your stories, your observations and honestly – I don't much care for you. You seem to have a cold heart with everyone except Finnick and that I don't understand. Now I'd very much appreciate it if you stayed out of my mind otherwise I may try to read yours and tell your secrets.' _Tom and Hermione were still staring at each other. Hermione glaring and Tom studying her.

'_You couldn't Hermione.'_

'_Try me.'_

'_You may be good at Legilimency but...'_

'_Why Myrtle, Tom?' _Tom sat back, his eyes wide. Fear, bewilderment and anger apparent in them.

'_I'm afraid I don't understand your meaning Hermione, what did I choose Myrtle for?'_

'_You chose her to be your potion partner didn't you?' _Even while talking in Toms mind, Hermione managed to sound innocent. He gave a sigh of relief.

'_Yes I did.'_

'_You shouldn't get so easily flustered Tom. The look you gave me then, it could almost kill.' _Hermione then cast the anti-charm to Muffilato and turned to Professor Twirl, ignoring Toms attempts to get his voice in her mind again, She knew that he would be scared and it gave her slight satisfaction. Dumbledore had said that he liked mystery but she needed him to fall in love with her, it couldn't always be like this. She sighed as she packed her bag and made her way out of the classroom walking with Finnick and Minerva.

"What did you do to Tom?" Asked Finnick laughing.

""what do you mean?" Hermione frowned

"No girl ever gets him like that, well that interested. He seems slightly angry as he left the room. So what did you do?"

"Nothing, I just ignored him I guess."

"I don't like him Finnick, he scares me. I hate you spending so much time with him." Minerva said disgustedly.

"Didn't seem to mind when you were kissing him all summer 'min." Minerva blushed and hit Finnick around the head.

"Shut up!" She hissed and pulled Hermione forward leaving Finnick laughing waiting for Tom to catch him up.

"Is he a good kisser then? Winked Hermione."

"Oh not you too!"

"I'm joking Minerva! He scares me a little too,"

"Well you better get used to it."

"Why?"

"Slughorn will ask you to join his Slug club. Finnick and I are already members. But you're obviously smarter than us both."

"Minerva, no I'm no..."

"Oh hush Hermione. You are. Just be prepared to be asked. We have Potions third so you'll probably get the parchment at lunch. But right now we've got Transfig' so let's go." Minerva linked arms with Hermione and steered her in the direction of the Transfiguration room.

* * *

><p>So I hope you liked it, longest yet and I'll try and update as soon as possible! Thank you for the lovely reviews and yeah :3<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

So, I finally have my laptop back! Though, you never knew that it was gone… But yes, it's been gone for about 8 months now? And I finally got it back the other day so expect me to be updating a lot more often as I can go on it whenever I want rather than when my Mum and Dad see fit for me to go on. Anyway, I don't particularly like this chapter, but you might – who knows. I hope you do enjoy it, if you don't. I honestly don't blame you.

**Disclaimer:  
>I don't own any of these characters. Well that's a lie, I own Finnick – he's my own imaginary perfect boyfriend. Go figure. And though I don't own them, I consider them friends. Thus concluded I need a better social life.<strong>

* * *

><p>Hermione and Minerva walked into the Transfiguration classroom, arm in arm. Hermione thought to herself how odd it was to be this close to a girl, though not really at all. She felt as if she had known Minerva all her life, which was half true. She had known her for most of her life, but this Minerva to the left of her right now was a completely new concept to her. She laughed, was mischievous and she's kissed the Dark Lord. McGonagall had never told her that, though now she suspected there was a lot she hadn't told her. She had to think of Minerva and McGonagall as two different people. In fact, she really didn't know anything about the girl stood next to her – she vowed to find out as much as possible as soon as possible.<p>

As the rest of the class filed into the room, some dragging their feet, their bags already loaded with homework though this was only the second period of the day. Hermione stood awkwardly at the front of the room, shuffling from foot to foot, a habit she's had for years which she only did when she was nervous. She hoped that she wouldn't have to sit next to Riddle again, he only made her nervous and she never seemed to be fully in control in his presence. Not to mention the fact he kept trying to read her memories and she could never allow that. He couldn't know his future, of that Hermione was sure. When everyone had taken their seats, Dumbledore came sweeping into the room and smiled at the class. He didn't notice Hermione just to the right of his desk until he sat down at it.

"Is there a problem Mrs Granger?" He asked her. Of course there's problem, Hermione thought. I am fifty years into the past which honestly I have no right being. I'm becoming best friends with the woman who will be the successor to you in fifty years time. Oh, and I have to make the most evil being on earth fall in love. And if that wasn't hard enough, I have to make him fall in love with me. Me, Hermione Jean Granger. Plain old, bush-haired, know-it-all Hermione Jean Granger. Yes, there is a problem. But not one of those words came out of Hermione mouth. She gritted her teeth, she had to do this. After all she was Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of her age and she would come out of this fighting.

"I don't know where to sit Professor?" She smiled a little too tightly, just enough for Dumbledore to notice and his eyes filled with pity.

"You may either sit next to Mr Jones or Mr Riddle and as Mr Riddle is head boy I advise you..." He started before Hermione interrupted.

"Erm, I'll sit next to Finnick thank you Professor." She smiled at him and may her way to the back of the room. She could feel the class's eyes on her back and squirmed in her robes. She had always hated being the centre of attention, in fact she could only handle attention in small doses, and being a member of 'The Golden Trio' as they had been christened, and she nearly always felt uncomfortable by the amount of attention she got. And now the sensation was back, it was not a feeling she easily forgot. But she kept her eyes on the smiling Finnick in front of her and relaxed a bit.

Finnick smiled at the strange girl walking toward him. It was a first that some had chosen him over Riddle, given that he was highly attractive being half-veela but Tom had a certain charm about him. He was always second choice to Tom, but to this strange bushy-haired girl, he was her first choice. She had already show herself as different, she hadn't fallen for Finnick's charm and nor it seems, had she fallen for Tom's. He'd never met anyone like her, he's known her a mere hour and she already perplexed him but he loved a challenge and he knew, so did Tom.

"I feel honoured." He whispered, still smiling at her and she sat in the seat next to him.

"And why is that Finnick?"

"Please Pretty One, call me Finn."

"Pretty One Finn? Honestly, you do know my name, and you know my last name. You could call me either, I really don't mind."

"Hm, you are right of course. As I have found you have been every time you've opened that mouth of yours. But nicknames make people more, friendly towards each other. Right?" Hermione looked at the strange boy and smiled. He was her nineteen forty-four version of Harry. And that was what she needed right now, she was so un-used to girls company and she had to admit she preferred the company of a boy. And right now, Finn was just that. And he reminded her of home, her real home – the one that she left behind.

"Okay then. What should I call you, what nickname? What is an appropriate nick-name for you?"

"How about, Adonis?" He winked and Hermione did a very uncharacteristic giggle.

"No, how about…"

"Mr Jones, Mrs Granger – is there something you'd like to share with the class?" Asked Professor Dumbledore smiling with that familiar twinkle in his eye.

"No Professor." The both said bowing their heads but smiling all the same. Then Hermione heard another familiar voice, one that seemed to be constantly stuck in her head and not of her own choice. She sighed inwardly.

'_You are a terrible flirt Granger; you shouldn't give Finn false hope like that. It's very un-lady like.' _Hermione ignored the voice but Tom carried on. He was very persistent, she would give him that.

'_Though I must admit, I never saw you as one to flirt so non-descript.' _Still Hermione didn't answer and the boy carried on.

'_Though, again, I don't suppose I really know you at all do I? For all I know you may be the biggest flirt on this side of earth. But I shouldn't make such assumptions, should I? I've know you but an hour and I know near to nothing about you, I have only assumptions'_ With still no answer Tom began to get frustrated, he had become so acute to receiving anything he wanted in Hogwarts, when he didn't it still came as a slight shock to him_._ Though he knew a flick of his wand and a murmur would correct that. He knew he could get the girl to scream even her most intimate secrets to anyone, the thought made him smirk slightly.

'_You know Granger. The silence was endearing at first but now I realize I don't really care for you to talk to me. I was only being polite, and you are being intensely rude. And that is not an assumption. So now I see no reason to talk to you. '_ And with that he stopped trying to get into her head, convinced that sooner or later she would come to him and he was counting on it being former.

But the absence of Toms voice in Hermione's head made her swell with panic and she had a strange sense of emptiness that she'd never felt before. Especially as Tom implied to say he was not going to talk to her again. Great Hermione, she thought to herself, you've not even been here one day and you've already blown it. Stupid, stupid, stupid! She scolded herself and threw herself into the work that Dumbledore had given here, she could control her magic. Her wand felt like an extension of her arm, the spells made familiar patterns on her lips. Why weren't emotions the same? Why weren't people the same? She hoped the work Dumbledore gave her would prove somewhat of a challenge to her but it didn't. She easily completed each piece of work until Dumbledore did indeed give her a challenge and for some unknown reason Hermione could not seem to master it. And each time she failed she got more and more frustrated which seemed in parallel to her hair which got bushier and bushier the more frustrated she got, which made her think of Tom saying he would never talk to her again, which made her panic which made her even more frustrated. It was a never ending cycle. And as Dumbledore dismissed the class Hermione didn't move, still attempting the spell. Finnick put his hand on her shoulder.

"Are you coming Hermione?" He asked softly.

"Erm, no. I'm, er, I need to, er, finish this spell." She said blushing, slightly embarrassed. Finnick smiled, nodded at her and left the room. Hermione sighed and carried on at the spell failing each and every time.

"Why is this not working?" Hermione screamed in her head and slumped on to the desk.

"Ow." Came a voice from the door. Hermione sat up quickly, making her back crack. She looked at the source of the voice that was annoyingly familiar already. Tom was leaning against the door frame, his finger rubbing slow circles on his temple.

"Could you be any quieter? It is really rather unpleasant to have someone screaming in your head." Then he folded his arms and smirked at her. It was then that it hit Hermione. She blinked and leaned back in her chair though her eyes were still glued to Tom. She saw what the other brainless, zombies the school called girls saw. He was thin and around four inches taller than Hermione's 5ft4. He had narrow hips and an air of confidence in himself that made him seem only slightly arrogant. His hands were average sized, his fingers thin, his square jaw jutted out only slightly with his smirk. His lips were full and Hermione was drawn to the, then quickly scanned the rest of his face. His blue eyes were full of amusement and his thick brown hair was perfectly styled in waves across his face. Hermione was realizing why every girl fell at this boys feet. But she wouldn't be one of those girls; she gritted her teeth and smiled sarcastically at Tom.

"Oh, is it really? Well, I'm awfully sorry Thomas. I'll abstain from doing it in future. Though, it is really your fault."

"My fault? And how is that."

"If you hadn't of talked in my head, then I wouldn't have screamed in yours." Tom didn't have a reply to that, not one that was quick enough anyway. Instead he decided to prove himself better then Hermione.

"Your wand movement is wrong, it's not swish and flick, it's flick and swish." He grinned walking over to her. She looked at him and scowled, he chuckled. The scowl seemed more appealing to him then her smile, it seemed more real somehow, more like a genuine emotion that Hermione would share with him. But Hermione didn't say anything to him, just performed the flick and swish motion and the cup in front of her completely vanished, she waved her hand where it had just been but there was nothing there, only air, just a little denser in the area where the cup had been. She'd transfigured a cup into air; she beamed and looked up at Tom. Though something felt very familiar about the situation though she couldn't put her finger on what it was.

"Thank you." She whispered her beam toned down to a small smile.

"You're welcome. Now I helped you, I want you to help me." Tom smirked, his eyes flashed. Hermione frowned, owing tom Riddle a favour was not something that Hermione wanted to do. And as she saw Riddles eyes flash, she knew that whatever it was she wasn't going to like it.

"What do you want Riddle?" She scowled. And there it is again, he thought.

"Just want to use your know-it-all ways." And then Hermione realized what was familiar. She remembered in first year, she'd had to tell Ron to swish and flick. And he never could get the pronunciation of Leviosa right; even now he got it wrong. Hermione gulped, though it wasn't now was it. It was that he would get it wrong and if Hermione succeeded in her task then she might never have to correct Ron. She wondered who would do it for me. Dumbledore had never told her what to do after she's made tom riddle fall in love. And to make one fall in love with you, then you must in turn fall in love with them. Hermione stiffened, that's why Dumbledore had taken away the memory, she would fall in love with Tom Riddle too, he thought she was the only one strong enough to do it. They would finish Hogwarts, get married maybe even have children, but Hermione would always see him as the most evil man in existence. Then she thought about the future and realized, no one would ever know her. Harry would never become the chosen one, he would grown up with his parents and be a normal child. He may not even become friends with Ron. Malfoy would never call her a Mudblood, he would never even turn out the way he did as his Father would never be a death eater. Muggle born children would not be discriminated against. She would be saving the entire world, but at what cost? Really in retrospect, it was miniscule, a tiny grain of sand on the earth but to Hermione, it was wiping out her whole existence, everything she had ever know and the thought brought tears to her eyes.

"I, er, I have to go Tom. I'm sorry." He stumbled through her words, picked up her bags and ran into what she knew to be Moaning Myrtles bathroom, but as she ran into a stall. She heard no giggles, no condescending tone, of course. Right now Myrtle was probably haunting Olive Hornby. So Hermione sat and cried till her next lesson.

Tom was perplexed by the girl, one second she seemed to be scowling at the boy in the emotion that could only be taken as annoyance, of the fact that he had called her a know-it-all? Or maybe that he had been able to perform the spell and she couldn't till he helped her. But the next, there was deep pain in her eyes and she had started crying. The ultimate weakness and if anything in the world could possibly scare Tom Riddle; it was that of another crying. He couldn't help them as he had no compassion to do so. He wanted to hex the girl for even putting him in that position and he thought he was about to before she got up and ran away. She even apologised. Tom was grateful, but even more interested in the girl he knew near to nothing about. He had always been the one who knew more than anyone, but she was different. She would be a challenge.

Hermione spent the rest of the day and week making firm friends with Finnick and Minerva. Joining in with their jokes, watching them play Quidditch, studying in the common room till, wherever the pair of them were – if Hermione wasn't with them it felt odd. If it was one, or two of them, another person would ask where the others were. But never once that week did she speak to Tom again. She thanked Merlin that potions was independent work that week even though she was sat next to Tom. He was persistent for the first three days; he kept trying to create conversation inside Hermione's head. Asking for the favour that she owed him, trying to seem to care and ask if she was okay. But each time Hermione's reply was 'I can't do this right now tom, ask me later. He gave up soon enough and they both worked in silence. But halfway through the week Hermione got an invitation.

* * *

><p>Hermione was sat at the Ravenclaw during breakfast, chewing her toast rethinking her options when someone tapped her on the back. She turned to see Andromeda Black smiling shyly and clutching a roll of parchment to her chest.<p>

"Good morning Andy." Hermione smiled at the girl, sporting deep red hair today. After their first encounter at the Breakfast table, Hermione had become somewhat of a big sister to Andromeda where her cousins and older sister hadn't.

"I've been told to give you this 'Mione. It's an invitation to the Slug Clubs next meeting from Professor Slughorn himself." She beamed. Hermione took it and thanked the girl, then shuffled down the bench so that Andromeda could sit next to her.

"Are you going Andy?" She asked her.

"Of course, according to Professor Slughorn I have great potential." She smiled proudly with her chest puffed out. Finnick and Minerva made their way into the great hall, Finnick sat on the other side of her and Minerva sat next to him.

"Are you going to the Slug Club meeting then Hermione? Minerva and I knew you would be invited. It's a black tie event you know.

"Really?"

"Yes, almost like a party. Though of course you don't have to bring a date. That's the one that they hold in the Christmas holidays. If you're in the Slug Club you either stay at Hogwarts or you come back just for that party. But also as it's the leap year this year, we have a Christmas Ball."

"Wow." Hermione breathed."Is there anyone else we know going?"

"Tom of course, Bernadette Downsern, Atlanta Boot. I can't think of anyone else. "Hermione froze at the thought of spending time with Tom but she quickly shoved the thought to the back of her head.

"I guess that's two dresses I'm going to need to buy." She laughed, Minerva nodded her head and smiled and Hermione went back to her toast thinking of the Slug Club Party.

* * *

><p>Hermione sighed; her first academic week at Hogwarts was over. She would have a Tom riddle free weekend looking for a dress and next week she would start on Tom Riddle, right now she had to mourn the life that she was leaving behind forever.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Hello! So it's my birthday today and I'm finally sixteen and sick on my birthday, it's really great -.-! I'm the baby of my year and I'm small as well, it kind of sucks but you know! So I thought, as it's my birthday I'll give you a birthday present as well! So here's the next chapter, enjoy! Oh and

**1readingobsessed, ScarletKira, 1Daisy Deary, AlwaysthereforTaraxx, 1Magik Dreamer, backtolondon, know-it-all, 8EmilyTheStrange.x, alexlatimer, Lost O'Fallon Girl, Gabrielle Dashwood, 3LauRawrCait and cosmogirl666**: thank you for reviewing lovelies, also…

**Pottermaniac8  
><strong>I know that McGonagall is in Gryffindor; all heads of future houses are normally in the houses they are heads of. I however thought, that if Hermione was in Gryffindor, Tom would not have spoken to her at all as of the rivalry between the two houses but if she was in Ravenclaw, then she had more of a chance. And of course the Gryffindor Princess couldn't have been in Slytherin. Also I wanted her to have a familiar face in Ravenclaw, someone that would constantly remind her of where she was from so she would never forget her task and McGonagall seemed perfect for that duty and she readily accepted my offer. So, in Ravenclaw she stays! Also, I know Andromeda isn't in Hogwarts in that era as she was actually born six years later! But she does become quite essential to the story later, I could've used the few characters that I'd created but I wanted to use Andromeda so I did. And also, Tom is a deceiving and cunning character, he doesn't know that Hermione knows his true self. He thinks that she thinks he is the perfect student and he is not willing to drop that façade until his perfect air will not get him what he wants or he becomes too angry to maintain it which happens here a little bit! I'm sorry if you don't enjoy what I've changed from the original story but it's what I needed to do for my story to make it easier to write and more fun to read so I won't be changing anything!

**emma-asteria  
><strong>WOMAN, WHY DO YOU ALWAYS IMAGINE ME AS HERMIONE WHEN SHE CRIES! Have you noticed that? But I don't have Hermione hair anymore, just Ginny hair! It's whenever she's distressed you imagine me as her, I think you just like seeing me cry to be honest.  
>Also the fact that you imagine Danny as Riddle! Hehehe, I giggled! I don't think Danny could ever be that evil in his entire life, it's not in his nature! But I suppose from the description, he does kind of sound like him physically! Anyways, Love you Ems!<p>

This is the dress Hermione wears to the Slug Club Party: .com/il_570xN.

Personally, I have fallen completely in love with it.

And McGonagalls dress: . (this one's more modern, but after an hour searching, I think it will do!)

**Disclaimer:  
>I don't own any of this. Like really I don't. It's just a quick quills pen writing down a story and I correct the spelling. I knew I should have paid the extra galleon for the spelling…<strong>

* * *

><p>Tom was frustrated. He sat by the fireplace in the Slytherin common room furiously thinking about the Granger girl, she still wouldn't talk to him and he was sure he must have seemed desperate to her. That she thought he may even like her, he shuddered at the thought. He hoped that she didn't, he knew he would lose his temper that he tried so hard to keep in control, but right now he needed an outlet for his emotions.<p>

"Dawson." He drawled. "Call a meeting. Now." His voice was calm if a little lazy, but Dawson jumped as if he'd shouted at him. Everyone knew that Tom was in a bad mood. In fact, there was no 'bad' mood with Tom. That you could count on, his mood was either two things, as angry and as powerful as a Tsunami or a happy as a full dose of Felix Felics. Either way he would call a meeting and reward his followers or punish them. Dawson quickly ran to Tom who pushed his Dark Mark with the tip of his wand, he winced slighty as it felt as if his blood had been frozen and was quickly making its way to his heart, and he tried to be prepared for it but he never knew anyone who could not be surprised by the huge tug of their heart. It hit his ribcage, pulled towards Tom. He was a little thankful that he was not standing with his back to him, his heart being pulled backward hurt even more.

"Thank you Dawson. The usual place of course." Tom got up gracefully and went to the portrait of Salazar Slytherin hanging over the fireplace. He used his wand to trace the snake barely noticeable on Salazar's wand and it swung open to reveal a door. Tom quickly opened it and made his way down to a room, at first sight it looked warm and welcoming but Tom knew better. At the farside of the room, there was a raised podium with a sort of throne on it, he made his way towards it and sat down, inspecting the flagstones. They seemed more red then usual, someone obviously must have tortured here recently, Tom thought to himself. The floor was a deep red from all the blood Tom had spilled in the past and it was spattered waist high on the walls. He could have cleaned it easily but he liked to see the fear in peoples eyes when they realized what it was. A second later, the room filled with over 20 people, who all fit easily. They stood in rows and Tom smirked at them all.

"Dawson, report." He barked." "And for your sanity, it better be good." The boy gulped and stuttered out that four more people were almost joining their cause. Tom smirked at him.

"Hm, could be better Dawson. But…" He smiled, there was no warmth to it, only evil. Cold, pure evil and everyone in the room knew that Tom was out for blood. They knew it was coming, they'd been expecting it even. He'd been angry for days, ever since the first day back at term. "Crucio." He whispered and the boy writhed on the floor, screaming, crying but he knew now not to beg as that made him angrier. He repeated the spell again ad again. "Don't stutter in future Dawson." And it stopped, Dawson picked himself up and stood back in his place, wincing slighty but standing to attention.

"Latimer, report and you know not to make any mistakes, or else." Tom never told them what he would do, but they knew. They all knew far too well. A curly haired girl with brown short hair stepped forward confidently.

"We managed to persuade four giants to join the cause my Lord. Also two former students of Hogwarts, the purest of bloods."

"You checked?"

"Yes my Lord."

"Well Alexandra, I am impressed. I sent you out to recruit one giant, but you give me three more and two purebloods. Very impressed you may go, unless you wish to stay and observe the rest of the meeting." He smiled. Everyone knew what the answer was to be when Tom said that. They all remembered when someone gave the wrong answer, nearly always someone new who hadn't been told of the rules yet. And it was always unpleasant and always bloody. Alex gulped.

"I'd love to stay my Lord." She smiled. He nodded softly and she stepped back into line. The ritual carried on till all twenty Death Eaters had given reports, only Alexandra had succeded in her mission or didn't stutter, or showed nerves. Soon the blood was running across the floor and Tom was satisfied, his frustration completely gone.

"Now you all probably know of the new girl in our year, Hermione Granger in Ravenclaw. I believe she maybe very valuable to us in our cause and I personally will try to recruit her. That is all." And he left the room, slightly floating so that his feet didn't touch the blood on the ground. He smiled as he knew that later tonight, Hermione would have to talk to him. They were both attending the Slug Club party and Slughorn always fixed the ritual and paired people on their intelligence, tonight he would get Hermione.

* * *

><p>Hermione and Minerva were stood in the girls dormitory in the Rvenclaw tower getting ready for the slug Club party. Minerva kept waving her wand past her hair, changing the style with each wave until she finally decided on having it down and straight.<p>

"Min, that's how you have it every day. And yet you've been trying on hairstyles for half an hour." Hermione frowned at the girl. The girl shrugged back at her and walked into the bathroom. Hermione however was still in her robes, she'd thought about doing her hair like she had for the Yule Ball in fourth year but she didn't think the party was worth the hassle. She didn't really care anyway, there wasn't anyone she was really trying to impress, not yet anyway. She's promised herself that this weeked, she wouldn't talk to Tom Riddle no matter how much she knew she needed to. She needed at least one week to herself. To get herself ready, she used a simple spell on her hair to get rid of the frizz and bushiness. Instead it fell in soft curls down her back, she tugged at one of them. Her bushiness and frizz was familiar to her, she knew that to others she looked silly but she loved it. It felt like part of her and it always had been since she was eleven.

Dumbledore had dropped off a package for her earlier, he winked and told her that she had to wear that tonight. She slowly opened it up, careful not to rip any of the paper and pulled out a pale pink dress, it had a fitted bodice and straps, and the skirt flowed outward and came to Hermiones calfs. She carefully put it on and looked in the mirror in the dormitory.

"Wow Hermione, you look…beautiful." Minerva breathed as she came out of the bathroom. "And your hair looks amazing, but here." She pulled back two handfuls of hair from Hermione face and tied them at the back of her head. "You should wear your hair off your face Mione', you have beautiful features. Wait until Finnick sees you." She winked. Hermione turned to the girl and realized that she wasn't the beautiful one in the room, Minerva had curled her hair lightly and placed it on her head in a crown shape. Her dress was a contrast on black and white but in the very best way. It, also like Hermiones had straps and flowed out to her half. It perfectly showed off her figure and she looked stunning. She added a heart locket to her neck and smiled at Hermione.

"Min, you look breathtaking. Honestly, I think you'd even make Tom Riddle envious tonight." She smiled at the girl and then they heard a knock on the door.

"May I come in?" Asked a deep voice both of them recognised.

"Yes Finn." The both said in unsion. He came sweeping into the room, dressed in a grey suit that fitted him perfectly. He smiled at the both of them then his eyes lingered on Hermione when they both stood up.

"Wow…" He breathed. Minerva looked at him and smiled warmly.

"That was my reaction too. Doesn't our Mione' clean up well?"

"Yes, yes she does indeed. And Min so do you, you really do look gorgeous. Now may I escort two fine ladies to a party?" He beamed, holding his arms out for the girls to take them. They both graciously did and Finnick led them to the dungeons where Slughorn was holding his party. On the way down Andromeda joined them. They all agreed that she looked very pretty for an eleven year old, but Hermione and Minerva would most definitely steal the show that night so to speak. Soon they were by the enterance and Hermiones knees had started to shake. Minerva and Andromeda swiftly entered the dungeon, laughing and smiling like old friends but Hermione held back, terrified. Finnick took one look at her and knew he couldn't leave her alone out there. So he stayed and pulled her into a hug.

"What's wrong Hermione? I thought Beauxbatons had tons of parties?" He said softly, placing his hand on her shoulder so that she would face him.

"Yes, they did but I never really attended any. This is my first party in so long. And my last party did not end well." Hermione thought back to Bill and Fleurs wedding, how she'd lost Harry and Ron while the Death Eaters were there. The utter panic that swelled in her like nothing she'd ever felt before. Finally finding them and apparating them all away from there as soon as she could. Then she thought of the Yule Ball, crying on the steps because that pompous, red haired boy who broke her heart as a day to day occasion but she loved with every little piece of it. She sighed and linked arms with Finnick and walked into the room before he could ask her what had happened.

As they walked in, Hermione gasped, the party was alive. Not that the guests made it so, but all the decorations were alive, little glowbugs were flying just below a bluish black ceiling, that made it look like a starry night. The streamers were little silver fairies with long cloaks on, flying around the room, jumping from head to head. The wizard band in the corner played songs that Hermione had only heard from Mrs Welasley radio on 'oldies hour.' Everything was so new to her, but she knew it was so old aswell. She'd half expected the Weird Sisters to be there, palying songs that Hermione could jump and dance to, but she knew that that type of dancing hadn't really been invented yet. All there was to do was ballroom dancing, which of course Hermionehad preferred but she only wanted to do that if Finnick was her partner. Just as Hermione was about to ask him, a voice boomed from the far side of the room.

"Now, members of Slug Club. I want you all to interact with people that you don't normally. Someone who is interested as the same things as you. Tonight make firm friends and possibly even a first love. Now, all the boys will come up one by one and pick a name from this hat of a girl and she shall be your partner for tonight. You must dance with her, eat with her and I expect you all to be gentlemen and escort her back to her dormitory." Slughorn boomed with such pure joyful energy in his voice that it was contagious and Hermione got a little excited.

"Now first, Matthew Anders. Come and choose your partner. A small boy with dirty blonde hair, walked up the front, he looked slightly nervous and Hermione felt a pang of sympathy for him. He seemed as scared as she was. He quickly picked a name out of his hat and looked at it, smiled and looked at a pale girl with fair long, blonde hair next to Hermione. Slughorn, looked over his shoulder and shouted.

"Atlanta Boot. Both from Huffelpuff, I'm sure you will get on spendidly." He smiled at them both as Atlanta walked over to Matthew and took his arm before they walked off into the throng of adults that were on the other side of the room, all from former 'Slug Clubs.' But they were paying no attention to the 'Slug Club' that existed now, they had all already been through that procedure'

Next up was Robert Dawson, he seemed familiar to Hermione. Someone that she knew from home and when she realized who. She smiled tearfully, he reminded her of Charlie Weasley. He was almost a perfect replica, deep red hair, stocky build. Except that he was much taller and though he was stocky he was thinner then Charlie. However he seemed very arrogant, Hermione could tell from the way he walked and the way he held himself. She knew that whoever was paired with this boy would most probably have an awful time with him, unless they were in Slytherin with him. He lazily pulled out a piece of paper and looked at it in disgust.

"Minerva McGonagall." Slughorn smiled, and Minerva looked at Hermione.

"Merlin help me." She whispered to her before making her way to Dawson and she took his arm as if he was a dirty sock. Hermione stifled a giggle and turned to see a tall spindly looking boy walk off with a very thin girl with beautiful long blonde hair. Then It was Finnick's turn to go up, he walked up with a strut and turned and winked at Hermione who beamed back at him. And as he walked she heard girls sigh, she had to admit he was attractive, but she couldn't see what other girls saw. And when Finnick picked out his paper, he paled slightly and Slughorn shouted 'Bernadette Downsern.' As she walked up, Hermione recognised the girl who had called her a whore. She stiffened, Finnick looked a little scared and she was slightly scared for him but he smiled at Bernadette and she smiled back. He offered his arm and they walked off together. Hermione watched them as they walked off, then she heard her name being called by Slughorn, and turned to see that she was the last person in the crowd. And her partner was Riddle.

She gulped and made her way over to him, she smiled slightly at him but his face was expressionless, he nodded to her and took her arm.

"I'd knew you two would be put together, you're so alike. My two most prized members" Slughorn winked at them before also making his way into the throng of adults which was now spreading out to the area where the 'Slug Club' had been. Hermione realized that he had fixed it so that the two of them would be together and she'd never disliked the man more. So much for my Riddle-free weekend, she sighed to herself and walked, arm in arm with Tom to the crowd. They walked in silence, not glancing at each other till finally Tom broke the silence.

"You look very beautiful tonight Hermione. Honestly." He whispered, still facing forward. She looked at him perplexed, she was sure that was the first and last compliment she would ever get from Tom Riddle. He steered them over to another couple, who were much older then she was. Previous members of the 'Slug Club.' As he made polite conversation with them, a tight grip still on Hermiones arm to hold it in place. She wondered what Tom could possibly want, she went over hundreds of possible ideas in her head but none seemed to fit. Then she felt a breath in her ear that made her jump.

"Honestly Hermione, stop scowling. It's very unattractive and un-ladylike." Hermione hadn't even realized she was doing it but Tom had seen her. He watched her out of the corner of his eye and then she did that scowl that he enjoyed so much. But he knew to others that it would seem as if she didn't want to be there with him, and of course he couldn't have that. He smirked when he whispered in her ear and she jumped, he knew he couldn't scare her. Not yet at least, but he knew he at least intimidated her, even if it was only a miniscule amount to how much he intimidated everyone else. He steered her away from the boring couple that they had been talking to, and led her to the table as everyone was going to eat.

"Where are we sitting?" Hermione asked Tom, a hint of confusion in her voice. Of course, he thought, she expects us to sit with Minerva and Finn but it's only two to a table. How can she not see that? "Oh, only two to a table, right. So who are we going to sit with?"

"Alexandra Latimer and Douglas Dunleavy." He said the boys name with complete and pure disgust in his voice. Hermione looked at him and frowned.

"And what is so awful with Douglas Dunleavy?" she asked him harshly. He sighed, what is right with him? He thought, he has filthy blood.

"He's a Gryffindor and a dense one at that. Also he's an awful cheat; he kicked Finnick once in the face during a Quidditch match."

"Really?"

"Yes." He looked at her peculirarly. "Did you think I was lying?" He frowned.

"Oh, no. It's just, nevermind. Lets just sit down okay and please do not insult him."

"In case you have noticed Granger, I am very polite."

"Since when have you called me Granger?"

"Since when have I given you the impression I'm rude?"

"Just lets sit down, okay?" Hermione pulled him over to the table, smiled at the couple already sat there and sat down.

"Alexandra, Dunleavy." He nodded at them both. Hermione smiled and offered them her hand, which they both took, and introduced herself. Then the food arrived and they started to eat.

"_How come you call Alexandra by her first name, but when it comes to your date, you call her by her surname?" _Hermione asked in Toms head. At first he was shocked, but he kept his face composed, no flicker of emotion to be let out. Hermione has never spoken to me in my head first, he thought.

"_Alexandra wasn't rude to me."_

"_Neither was I."_

"_On the contrary."_

"_Riddle, I was not rude and you know I wasn't. Just accept you were wrong."_

"_I'm never wrong Granger."_

"_You're an insufferable pain, that's what you are." _Hermione sighed and heard Toms laugh in her head, she realized she actually liked it. But she carried on with her food until a house elf had taken away her last plate.

"You know, we shouldn't use them like that. They should be free." She sighed, watching the small house elf scurry away, painfully reminding her of Dobby, the free elf.

"Whatever are you talking about Granger?" Tom frowned.

"The house elfs, they shouldn't be servants, slaves even. They should be given holidays and pay and if the don't want to work they don't have to."

"I think they honestly enjoy their work Granger."

"but they don't, that's the thing. Especially the ones who work for pure blood families, they hate it. They treat them worse then dirt!

"Well, they're not wizards, or even humans. I on't think they're worth of their magic, I think they are less then dirt."

"How can you even say that?" Hermione shouted at him, but not loudly enough to attract attention. He put his hands up as a signal of defence.

"You can't shout at me for having an opinion. Just like I can't shout at you for having a different opinion." He smirked, Hermione's shoulders sagged, of course he was right. He nearly always was and Hermione ws already growing to hate it. "So, do you want to dance then?" He asked her, he's gotten out of his seat and was stood in front of her, holding out his hand. Hermione once again scowled at him, then caught her bottom lip between her teeth. She looked around them to see that they were the only two not dancing and were attracting attention, which she hated, but she didn't want to be in that close proximity to Lord Voldemort, but she knew she had no choice.

"Yes, thank you Riddle." He smiled at her and she clumsily got up out of her seat, which earned a smirk from Riddle, as if to say 'see, I am better then you at everything.' They made their way to the middle of the dance floor, Tom grabbed Hermiones waist and pulled her towards him and she squeaked. He laughed in her face.

"Are you okay?" He smirked. She punched his arm lightly.

"Fine." She said sharply and grabbed his other hand rougly and began to lead.

"No, no, no Granger. I lead." He said, twirling her round

"That's sexist." She persisted, still trying to lead.

"Tell me if I care." He whispered, finally leading the dance.

"You care." She whispered back feebly, knowing she'd lost once again.

"You know so little about me."

"Tell me then."

"Actually, I think you owe me something Granger."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Of course you do, flick and swish, remember?" He asked while dipping her on flick and pulling her sharply up on swish.

"Oh, that. Thank you for giving my information that I would have found out anyway. There, now I don't owe you anything."

"How very rude Granger. But that doesn't work in my books, how about we compromise. You tell me one thing about you, I tell you one thing about me. Deal?"

"Deal, I suppose. And I am starting to know you Riddle, I know you will want me to go first."

"You are learning."

"Okay then, well do you think my hair looks better tonight because it's curled rather then it normally does?"

"That's a question, not a fact."

"Oh just answer it."

"Personally, I find your bushy unruly hair endearing, but yes – it looks better tonight." Hermione looked at him, did he really prefer her normally then now? She pushed the thought out of her mind and carried on.

"I actually used a spell in my first year to make it bushy rather then the way it is now as that's how it normally looks. Your turn."

"Why did you do that?"

"I prefer the way it feels and looks when it's bushy. It detracts attention away from me, it always has. Now, your turn."

"I've been a member of the Slug Club since my very first day at Hogwarts."

"My middle name's Jean."

"I got all 'O's in my Owls."

"I want to be an Animagus."

"I can't stand Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans."

"I broke my arm when I was eight." Tom looked at her and cocked his head.

"Really? How?"

"Well, there was this ballon and I was trying to catch it and I climbed up a tree and fell out." She blushed.

"Why were you trying to catch a ballon?"

"Because, it was a 'Good Luck' ballon for when my parents opened their dentistry." As soon as Hermione said it, she knew she's made a mistake. She saw the pure hate glint in Toms eyes and it made her gulp and shiver. She'd mistakenly given away her identity, who she really was.

"They're…dentists?" He said, pushing her away till she was at arms length and then Hermione stepped back a pace folding her arms against her chest.

"Yes, is there a problem with that?

"You're Muggle born?" He said with obvious disgust in his voice.

"Yes Riddle. I am." And he turned away and walked away, but not before Hermione heard him whisper 'dirty Mudblood.' And all she could see was red. This boy was the reason that she was called Mudblood, he was the reason she was discriminated against, he was the reason her life was hell for half of her life.

"Why don't you say that to my face Tom?" she shouted at his retreating figure. He stopped immediataely and so did everyone else in the room. She made her way towards him.

"Say it to my face Tom. What, do you not think I've heard it before? I hear it everywhere I go. No matter where I am, it seems to be the only thing that ever defines me. So to hear it one more time isn't going to affect me. So say it again, maybe this time so everyone else can hear it."

Tom looked at her, how could she be a Mudblood? How could a Mudblood be on the same level as him? It wasn't possible, it couldn't be. But she said she was and she had no reason to lie about it. If he was her then he would've said he was a pure-blood. He was a half-blood and he said he was a pureblood. But she got so angry at him calling her it, he didn't expect her to actually hear him but she had. And he expected her to take it and move on if she had. But no, here she was fighting back. She just kept suprising him. But what surprised him most was that she said she'd heard it before, but that couldn't be possible. He knew for a fact that no one in Beauxbatons knew that name as he had invented it himself. And he knew he was the first to know about her bloodline, otherwise his Death Eaters would've told him. Hermione, he knew, was not as she seemed to be, but he knew that he had to figure her out.

"You coward." She whispered deathly silent, tears in her eyes and she ran out of the room. Tom looked around to see everyone staring at him and he quickly ran out of the door after her.

* * *

><p>Hermione ran through the corridors of Hogwarts, she'd lost her shoes somewhere along the way but she didn't care, not anymore. She was taken back to the Yule Ball, running through the corridors sobbing after arguing with Ron. She remembered sitting on the staircase crying her heart out, though no one really seemed to care about the girl on the staircase crying. No one ever did seem to care. Hermione was used to it, she stopped suddenly and realized she was in front of the Room of Requirement. She walked past it three times. 'Give me somewhere to hide." She thought and a door opened and she ran inside.<p>

Tom watched Hermione run into the Room of Requirement, wondering how she knew it was there and it was obvious she did. She's stopped deliberately right in front of it and quickly walked past if three times and waited for the door to appear, as if she knew it would. He quickly walked over, and held the door open and slipped in. He saw Hermione sat in a chair, looking into a fire. Her eyes were glazed over, puffy and red and he could just make out tear tracks down her face. He realized that she was quite striking, even with the imperfections, not as beautiful as Bernadette but still sort of beautiful in her own way. But he shook the thought out of his head as she spoke quietly, barely a whisper.

"You followed me."

"I came to apologize.

"Why? You meant what you said, did't you?" Tom didn't reply and there was silence in the room. "Exactly as I thought, I don't want your false apology Riddle."

"I didn't mean to hurt or offend you. I'm sorry."

"If you'd meant to hurt or offend me, you would've said it to my face." Riddle didn't answer again. Unsure of what to even say to it, but he took the seat next to her. He also began to stare into the fire, watching the way the flames danced, consuming the wood until it was nothing more than ash. Ten minutes passed before he spoke again.

"Hermione?" She looked at him, confused as to why he used her first name.

"Tom?"

"Could I escort you back to your common room like the good gentleman I am?"

"I don't forgive you, you know."

"I didn't expect you had."

"And don't expect me to." He shrugged back at her, confident that she would eventually.

"Is that a yes then?"

"Come on." Hermione sighed and they walked in silence to the Ravenclaw Common Room, Hermione wrapped her arms around herself and turned to Tom.

"Goodnight then."

"I am sorry."

"No you're not. You don't feel any regret whatsoever."

"Stop that!" He shouted in her face, the fury becoming apparent in his features. Hard anger, glinting at the edges of his eyes desperate to break loose. "You don't know what I feel and what I don't!"

"Well tell me I'm wrong then!" She shouted back.

"That's not the point. Why don't you understand, you know nothing about me. Nothing, so don't presume you do. I may not really mean my apology, but that doesn't mean you should call me on it. You should be greatful you even get one."

"Why, because perfect Tom Riddle never apologizes to anyone, especially people like me."

"For once in your miserable exsistance, you are right Hermione. Why would I waste my breath apologizing to a filthy little mudblood like you? You are below me, you are below the house elfs who are miniscule pieces of dirt on the bottom of my feet. You are a waste of bone, flesh and magic and you shouldn't have been born, do you understand? And the sooner you learn that the better." He snarled at her, turned on his feet and strode off. Hermione stood there frozen, still not believe what had just happened. Even Malfoy had never talked to her like that. And at that moment, Hermione really did feel completely worthless. She went into her dormitory, crawled into bed and cried for all she was worth and though it was not a lot., she cried until she couldn't any longer and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm actually really proud of this chapter. So yeah, I hope you have all had a brilliant summer and have fun back at school! I'll see two of you soon! And I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review aswell! It's like ambrosia to me.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Erm, so hi:3 *ducks from all the rotten veg and fruit being thrown* I haven't updated in 2 months almost! *ducks again* I AM SORRY OKAY. REally though, I started Sixth form and work load you get give, it's sort of ridiculous! I mean, I have to choreograph a dance! Learn a whole script, do a essay! Yes, I love it and I have met some amazing people, but why did I do Peforming Arts! I can't dance! Anyway, I'm straying off subject... I am very sorry for the wait, but this chapter was also very very hard to write, I had no idea where to go with it and I still don't like where I've gone with it, but I will huff and puff to myself as I think I'll like the next chapter - which I hope will be out soon! Also, while I had writers block - I wrote a Dramione fanfcition as, though I love Tomione, Dramione is my OTP and always will be! It's only a one shot though:3 So yeah, I hope you like this very much!**

**ALSO: I really really need a Beta, like badly! So if anyone would like to be that for me I would be very much obliged! Think of all the perks, you get to help shape my story, and get to read it before anyone else does! So yeah, please and thank-you :3**

**Also again, sorry guys! Thank you very much to Cloggx for reminding me about Hagrid! of course he will be in it! So yes, this chapter is dedicated to you lovely :3**

**DISCLAIMER: **  
><strong>I don't own Harry Potter. Actually that's a lie, I do. Just in figurine form. Guess that's not really the same thing though is it? Oh well. <strong>

* * *

><p>A month had passed since the incident at the Slug Club party and yet no one had thus far questioned Hermione. Not one person had asked her what perfect Tom Riddle had said to her, no one asked why she had run out of the Great Hall, tears running down her face. She began to believe that she has imagined the whole thing, that it was some cruel dream that she had dreamt. But she knew she hadn't, the constant whispers she heard whenever she walked past, or if she walked into a room and it fell silent. Not to mention the looks of pure disgust that Tom threw at her, though sometimes they were also of confusion, as though he didn't think she could possibly exist and at that moment she wasn't sure she wanted to.<p>

But Tom still hadn't talked to her. In truth, she'd expected it, knew it would happen in fact. But it still hurt her a little bit, she was used to people feeling intimidated by her, annoyed by her and even disliking her. But no one had hated her to the point where they ignored her complete existence, not even Malfoy and neither had Voldemort in her time. But she knew she had to keep them separate, he wasn't Tom then, he was Voldemort, and they were two completely different people. Or so Hermione liked to think. Anything to make her missions easier, and lately that was all that was ever on her mind. Her mission, she refused to let herself think of the future, she couldn't. Her heart tore a little bit every time she did; she longed to go back, even if it was for a minute. She had to say bye, she had to explain to Ron, and she so badly wanted to be there, be she knew that she was needed in 1945.

She knew that sooner or later she had to face Riddle, but the mere thought of it made her heart turn, she didn't know how to do it, how could she? He seemed to hate her already, she could apologize. But honestly, why should she have? She wished now that she's never said anything, or that she'd made up some absurd story about having a pure-blooded Grandmother who had given birth to a squib. But she'd already left enough time between the last time she talked to Tom and she knew he wouldn't believe her. She had no idea what to do and with only one person she could ask, who at that time was constantly busy, she had no idea what to do. Hermione was glad that it was the last day or term and that most of the students were leaving Hogwarts for the two weeks. She knew only thirteen people were staying at Hogwarts, though she didn't know who they all were and then there were the teachers. In all Hermione's days at Hogwarts in the future, she had never known that little people to stay there, she knew that this year, Halloween would be lonely as neither Finnick nor Minerva were staying.

* * *

><p>"Mione, honestly, you should come home with us. My parents would love you." Finnick sighed, repeating himself for the fifth time that day. Hermione shrugged.<p>

"Honestly Finn, I think I should stay at Hogwarts, I still need to fully figure out the way around this place also I wanted to explore the Library some more."

"Explore the Library more? Hermione, I think you've been in that Library more than anyone else at Hogwarts except maybe Tom." He chortled. At Tom's name Hermione stiffened, but she quickly composed herself so Finnick didn't see it. She just smiled at him - though it was too tight to be real - and shook her head.

"There's always more to explore Finn, though I will miss you both but it's not that long. I'll see you in two weeks, okay?" Now it was Finnick's turn to smile warmly at Hermione, she really had become fond of the boy and genuinely smiled back at him that it reached her eyes and they softened. He pulled her into a hug, wrapping his arms around her waist and squeezing, she returned the gesture then quickly pecked him on the cheek before turning to Minerva.

"Now make sure you behave yourself while we are away Hermione Jean. Do all your homework, eat your vegetables and never wear pink on Tuesdays." Minerva said sternly, straightening up like a soldier, however her mouth turned up at the edges with a tell-tale smirk. Hermione nodded quickly and saluted, playing along with Minerva till the pair laughed and hugged each other. Hermione felt so comfortable with the two already, but she was always on her guard, her memories constantly haunting her, she still had the habit of looking around corners before she walked and she kept her wand in a holder on her right arm, her reason being 'just in case.' She never knew what could happen here, Hogwarts was the safest place for a Witch or Wizard, but she knew beyond the walls that war was raging. She had gone from one war to another, two in fact, but this time she knew the out come, she knew that Light triumphed over Dark and that put her at ease.

"Yes mother." She smiled tightly back at Minerva, she mentally scolded herself for thinking of the bad outside when she was saying goodbye to Minerva and Finnick to let them run into it. "But please be careful the two of you. I don't know what I'd do if you got caught or…" Hermione trailed off and gulped, she was scared. Minerva and Finnick could tell this and they pulled her into a hug, the three of them just stood there till Carter the caretaker shouted that they needed to get on the carriages. As they pulled away Minerva and Finnick made promises that they would see her in two weeks and that they would write, Hermione could do nothing but force a smile onto her face and wave away the only two friends she had.

She slowly walked back into Hogwarts and walked into the Great Hall, as they had done in the 1990's, they'd placed the four house tables somewhere else and had replaced them with one long table. There Hermione saw each person that had stayed behind; there were two Hufflepuff's, a handful of Gryffindor, one other Ravenclaw and three Slytherin's. And there sat at the table was the one person Hermione didn't want to see, but knew she had to see. He was leaning back on his chair, absent-mindedly tapping his fingers on the table gazing around the Great Hall while the two other Slytherin's tried to include him in their conversation but he waved them off. Then his eyes fell on Hermione and she saw them harden, his eyes travelled her body and then he looked at her in pure disgust before looking at the Staff Table.

Hermione sighed and made her way to the one other Ravenclaw that was sat at the table next to a Gryffindor; she recalled his name being Christopher something and he was in Sixth Year, she sat next to him, catching her arm on the table and knocking over the pumpkin juice. Both boys sniggered and the Gryffindor waved his wand and the juice disappeared and he leant over and righted the jug, beaming at Hermione.

"Hello, I'm Gale Johnston." He said sticking his hand out for Hermione to shake, she took it and quickly shook it, noticing that he had a firm handshake.

"Hermione Granger. You're in Slughorn's Slug Club, aren't you? You were paired with Emma Asteria at the dance?"

"Yeah, that was me unfortunately." He said awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck, a habit that was familiar to Hermione; it was one Ron had always done when he talked about something he didn't want to.

"Why unfortunately? Emma is very beautiful and for a Slytherin, she has a heart of gold." Hermione smirked; it was true that Emma was nice for a Slytherin. In fact, she was a saint compared to the rest of them; she didn't curse any other house or insult them. Oh no, she mostly ignored their existence, constantly with her nose in the air.

"Well, that's the point. She didn't ignore me; in fact she treated me a Slytherin I guess." He laughed awkwardly before carrying on. "And well, I guess we shouldn't have really seen each other the next day, or the day after that either..." He trailed off. Hermione smirked at the boy, now realizing what he meant. A Gryffindor pauper had fallen for a Slytherin Queen. Hermione smiled at the boy warmly and put her hand on his arm.

"Aren't Dumbledore and Dippet always promoting house unity? You could start a revolution." She winked at him, Gale smiled grateful, nodded and went back to his breakfast. Hermione inwardly sighed, if only she could be a real teenager again and have teenage problems again. But too many things inside of her had changed; she had seen too many things to ever be the pure Hermione she used to be. Then suddenly, a painful memory that Hermione had forced herself to forget came to the front of her mind and she gasped, reliving it.

_Luna and Hermione had found it. The Huffelpuff cup, they'd actually found it. Hidden deep within a cave underneath Gringotts. As Hermione touched the cold, hard metal she felt the evil pulsing underneath her fingers, trying to draw her in. She quickly withdrew her hand and shook it to get rid of the feeling. She knew what the Horcrux could do to her; she's seen it happen to Ron and Harry. As she thought of them both, she knew she had to hurry; they couldn't stall the guards for an infinite amount of time. She looked at the cup, figuring out what type of wards it might have around it and how she would break them when suddenly Luna grabbed her hand and whimpered into Hermione's ear. She turned her head to the strange blonde girl._

"_Luna, what's wrong?" She whispered quickly, Luna only whimpered again. Hermione quickly scanned the room to find the cause of Luna's distress but saw nothing._

"_What is it Luna? What's wrong with you?" She let go of the girls hand and stood in front of her grabbing her shoulders, shaking her trying to get an answer out of her. As she did it, Hermione realized what had happened to Luna as a single tear fell down her dirt-ridden face and Hermione felt the disgusting hot breath on her neck. She froze momentarily then snapped out of it and locked eyes with Luna and saw the fear there, the absolute terror. It was then Hermione realized that someone had put a muffling charm on Luna. There were two of them, one behind Luna and one behind Hermione, both invisible. And both Luna and Hermione knew what was going to happen and no matter how hard they wanted to stop it, they knew they couldn't. So Hermione flexed her wrist to unsheathe her wand carefully and slowly, still pretending to not know what was wrong with Luna, then quicker then light she turned and hexed the figure behind her. He flew backwards and hit the wall with a sickening crunch. As she turned to help Luna, she heard someone mutter __viscera dessico; she spun round as fast as her body would allow her and cursed the creature who had cursed Luna. She quickly saw that he was not getting up from the pool of blood flowing from his gaping head; he was never getting up again. She ran to the blond-haired girl and saw that it was too late; the spell had already started to take place. She quickly pulled her into her arms and watched as little cuts tore into Luna's chest, each deeper then the last till they formed a circle and carried on getting deeper. Hermione started to cry as she heard Luna's whimpers turn into cries of pain once she took off the muffling spell._

"_I am so so sorry Luna. This wasn't supposed to happen. You were supposed to live a long life, marry a beautifully strange man. You were supposed to prove Nargles exist and so do Crumpled Horn Snorkack. This wasn't supposed to happen Luna, not this, anything but this." She cried into the girls' hair. _

"_It's...fine...Hermione...just...just...survive...Hermione." She gasped after each incision. Eventually blood ran freely down Luna's chest and Hermione watched as the spell finally found its target, Luna's heart. She watched as invisible knifes sawed at each artery and vein keeping Luna's heart in place, the spell was intended for the worst of people. It would be classed as an unforgiveable, but it has been taught to so few for it had an evil nature. Soon enough, Luna's heart was completely separate from her body and flung across the cave by the spell, it had done its work. Hermione held the girl as she died in pure agony, unable to help her in any way possible. She watched the glow fade from Luna's eyes; she watched the life drain from her cheeks. She watched Luna's blood as it pooled around them both. And Hermione sat for a time she couldn't remember, holding the girls broken body to her chest and crying for everything that happened to the wonderfully strange girl._

"_I will survive Luna, I promise you I will survive." She whispered to the body of the girl before getting up and, lying Luna down, reuniting her with her heart and cleaning her body. She cast a Fiendfyre curse at the cup and walked out of the cave calmly with only Luna's body floating behind her. Her expressionless face never changed, even when she heard the screams of pain from the Death Eater that hadn't fully died. Hermione made sure from that moment on she was made of stone. _

Hermione gasped, tears coming to her eyes as she recalled the memory. She didn't know why it had chosen this moment to resurface, but she needed to be alone as soon as possible. She quickly stood up, muttered something about the Library to the two boys who were indifferent anyhow and ran out of the Great Hall, tears steadily falling down her face. She ran till she ran into something, or someone. She looked to see Professor Dumbledore looking down at her worriedly.

"Are you okay dear?" He asked cornered, grasping Hermione's upper hands to keep her steady. She nodded quickly, biting her lip to prevent any more tears from spilling over her eyes. He looked at her, all the twinkle in his eyes replaced with worry and fear.

"Would you like to come into my office Mrs Granger, we can talk in private there about anything." He smiled kindly at her; Hermione nodded and followed Dumbledore quickly to his office where upon reaching it and getting inside she slumped into a chair and began to cry softly. Covering her face with her hands. Dumbledore made his way to the broken girl behind his desk and comfortingly put his arm around her shoulders and consoled her till she calmed down then, making sure she didn't break down again. He sat behind his desk, clasped his hands in front of him, and studied the strange time traveller. Just as the time traveller studied the strange wizard, eventually Dumbledore broke the silence.

"What caused you such distress Hermione?" Hermione gulped, not knowing what to tell the Professor, she didn't know whether she could trust him, until she remembered that his future self had told him of the future. She would have to figure it out first; she couldn't let away too much information.

"What do you know of the future Professor Dumbledore?" She asked slowly and he smiled slowly.

"I know enough to know that for Tom Riddle never to love would be very dangerous indeed. I know that you came from war and pain. I know that I am the one to defeat Grindelwald." He sighed and Hermione looked at the old man carefully before deciding that she could tell him.

"I, from the exact time that I came from, as you know there was war. And Professor, do you know what Riddle, made per say?" She said watching his reactions like a hawk for any hint of surprise.

"I dare to guess you mean the Horcruxes Hermione." He nodded, Hermione sighed in relief knowing she wouldn't have to keep anything from Dumbledore.

"In my time, I knew this wonderful girl. You would have liked her, you did like her in fact, she was very odd and strange and fond of anything and anyone, and she really was a peculiar girl, one-of-a-kind you could say. Well she helped with our hunting of the Horcruxes, that is, Harry, Ron and I. And well this girl, Luna she was called. Luna found one of the Horcruxes and as we found it, we also found that Voldemort had hidden invisible guards around it. One for each of us and as I disarmed mine, the other, well he, he killed Luna."

"I do not mean to sound heartless my dear, but surely many of your friends died in the..."

"He used the Viscera Dessico spell Sir..." She whispered, a stray tear falling down her face. Dumbledore coughed abruptly and sat back. As Hermione looked up at him, she saw he had paled in shock and was trying to compose himself.

"But, how would one learn such a spell? All books on it were burned to ashes and then the ashes were buried. For one to use that spell, it is the darkest of dark magic and…" Dumbledore trailed off then quickly looked up at Hermione, realization sparked in his eyes. "Dear Merlin, you had to see your friend killed by that didn't you?" He murmured softly. Hermione nodded and balled her fists to stop the tears from flowing.

"I've seen worse Professor and no doubt they will haunt me for the rest of my life. But I've learned to cope, you have to." For a while both Hermione and Dumbledore were silent, the tension in the room was as thick as blood. Till eventually Dumbledore cleared his throat as Hermione sighed relieved as she knew that the topic would be carefully avoided.

"Well, how are you getting on with your task Miss Granger?" Hermione sighed again.

"Not well Professor Dumbledore, not well at all. In fact, at the moment Tom is completely ignoring my existence."

"And why is that?" Dumbledore frowned.

"I may have accidentally told him I was Muggle-born." She muttered, lowering her head to hide the red shame on her face. Dumbledore laughed softly and she looked back up to see that familiar mischievous sparkle in his eyes.

"Well dear, I will fix that. For now, just enjoy your holidays." He winked and dismissed Hermione from his office. She walked out more confused than she was when she walked in. But she felt a stronger beat in her heart; she knew with Dumbledore's help that is was not likely she'd fail.

As Hermione walked through the corridors of Hogwarts, she thought more about her mission. Where would it eventually lead her? To marriage, she thought to herself. And who knew what Tom would want after that, she didn't know what to expect of him. Tom Riddle had never loved; he wasn't even born from love. He was born from a fabricated love that was made from a potion. Was it even possible that he could love? Hermione would have to find out, though she didn't know how long she had. She knew by now that he had already killed and possibly had made two Horcruxes. But she wasn't sure of anything when it came to Tom he was predictable at the same time he wasn't. He was exactly as his name said, he was a riddle.

* * *

><p>A week had passed since the holidays had started; Hermione had spent most of it alone. The Library was her solace, just as it always had been.<p>

On the day before Halloween, Hermione sat in the back corner of the Library as usual; it was stuffy and filled with dust from the unused books. It was Hermione's favourite place, no one ever bothered her there and only one person ever sat at the table remotely near it and they seemed to be just as absorbed by the Library as she did. They were there every day though they arrived after Hermione and went before she left. She never saw them enter the Library, only saw half of them and they seemed different to any other student but she couldn't quite put her finger on what it was. She never did see the person face on, though she felt they were familiar in a way she couldn't quite grasp.

Once again, Hermione was sat in her corner and her estranged companion sat at their table. Hermione had already completed all the work she had been set in the first three days of the holidays and had re-checked it too many times for her to keep track of. Now she was researching nightmares. Ever since the memory of Luna had forced itself through her mental barriers, more seeped through, always finding her at her most vulnerable, during sleep. For the time being, they were not the worst Hermione had experience. She had gone through this cycle before and since then, she had had much worse and she dreaded to think of what would come. She had subconsciously blocked out so many memories, but she knew sleep would make her relive each one as many times as it liked.

At first she thought a simple sleeping draught would work, but all that happened was that she couldn't wake up from her nightmare, she was forced to live through it all, till the potions effects wore off and she woke up screaming. She thanked Merlin that she was the only girl in the Ravenclaw common room that had stayed over Halloween.

She then thought that a dreamless sleep draught would work. In fact she had no doubts, she's rather have no dreams of happy memories past if would mean that the nightmares would stop but it didn't work. Hermione still woke from a dream of seeing Ron crucio'd by the Snatchers. She realized then, that it had to be a spell someone had cast on her. A cruel nightmare spell, but little did the caster know that her mind didn't have to create nightmares when it already had seen so much worse then it could create.

On the 30th of October, she waited at the door, waiting for Madam Carter to open the Library. Hermione thought she was much nicer then Madam Pince and didn't oppose to keeping the Library open for an extra half an hour to help Hermione with research. So as she sat in her dusty corner she was so engrossed in the book to find a counter spell that she didn't realize her estranged companion had walked over to her.

As they cleared their throat Hermione looked up. Realization flashed over her face as she realized who her companion was. She didn't understand how she hadn't recognized him before, but she had only seen part of him, but still he wasn't very hard to miss. She smiled up at him, her eyes warm. Until now, she hadn't realized how much she'd missed them.

"Hullo." Hagrid smiled at the girl.

"Hello, and who might you be?"

"I'm Hagrid. And yer Hermione Granger, aren't yer?" Hermione beamed at him. Merlin how she'd missed Hagrid, the silly amazing man who had the heart of a boy.

"Yes, yes I am. It's very nice to meet you Hagrid." Hagrid blushed and held out his hand for Hermione to shake. She did and he shook so hard that Hermione bounced up and down in her chair, he beamed at her. "Would you like to sit with me?" She blurted out. She hadn't meant to, she just desperately needed comfort in a world that she did b=not belong to. Hagrid smiled again and nodded before sitting down into two seats.

Hagrid sat with her all day, only leaving her side when she went to dinner. He told her all about his life. How he was training to be games keeper at Hogwarts. How he'd been expelled in his third year. Even how he still had the fragments of his wand in a pink umbrella. Thought Hermione knew all of the things that he had told her, she still listened intently. Glad to have a reason to stop with all the studying and just enjoy someone's company again. Her heart filled with happiness as she sat there hour upon hour listening to Hagrid.

Near to the end of the night, he confided how no one ever talked to him. And he actually came over to Hermione to ask her to help him find one of the books he needed, but he was glad that she asked him to sit down. Hermione told Hagrid that she was know her friend and he could talk to her whenever he wanted, she always would want to listen. Hagrid blushed underneath the start of his beard and insisted on walking Hermione back to her common room. As he did so, she began to tell him bits of her life. How she had come from the war with 'Grindlewald.' How her friends had died in said war. How she missed her home dearly but was glad to be at Hogwarts. Hermione felt a little disheartened when she finally came to the entrance to her dorm. As she bid Hagrid farewell and promised to come see him tomorrow at lunch she walked into the common room and fell into one of the armchairs, she had planned to read the book she had taken from the Library but as soon as her head hit the back of the armchair she fell asleep.

_Hermione ran through the Ministry of Magic. She didn't dare look behind her; she couldn't make herself do it. She didn't hear any other feet behind her, but that wouldn't make her stop. She ran forwards, only thinking about forwards._

_The sounds of Tonks screams of agony were in front of her. She had to go forward._

"Tonks!" She shouted jerking awake to see a face in front of her.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Finnick whispered, pure panic on his face. His hands were on each chairs arm and he was mere inches from her face. Hermione hated to show weakness; in fact she's learned not to show weakness. But in that moment too muddled from sleep and the screams of Tonks sounding so real, she burst into tear and grabbed onto Finnick. He stumbled slightly and fell on to her but she didn't let go. She just grabbed onto him tighter and pushed her face into his chest while the sobs shook her body. Somehow, Finnick managed to wriggle his way and sit next to her; he pulled her close to him and rubbed her back trying to soothe her which made Hermione worse. No one had comforted her in so long that she craved the feeling. Eventually, she sobbing calmed to just a few sniffs. She leaned into Finnick and rested her head on his chest.

"Are." Finnick said weakly before clearing his throat, his voice sounded hoarse as if he's been screaming. "Are you okay 'Mione?" She nodded and felt him sigh.

"Really though. Because that, well that scared me."

"I, I'm fine Finn. Honestly, just nightmares, memories."

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked slowly. Hermione sighed again; knowing she couldn't hide everything from Finnick, not now, not after this.

"You know I was so worried when you left for the holidays?" She said softly and he chuckled lowly before nodding.

"The war against Grindlewald. He, he killed my best friend's parents. He killed one of my best friends, her dad. He killed so many people that I loved and I had to watch it all, I had to fight." She murmured, half hoping that Finnick hadn't heard her, but as she felt him stiffen she knew he had. She held her breath waiting for the answer. She waited until she felt all the tension leave his body then breathed out slowly and waited till he spoke.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"I will always be here to protect you, I swear to Merlin. I will never let anyone hurt you, ever." Hermione smiled into Finnick's shirt.

"What time is it Finnick?" She asked him softly after a short but comfortable silence. He took his hand away from her back and shook out his watch from underneath his sleeve.

"Quarter past four in the morning.

"Okay." Hermione yawned. "I'm going to just sleep here for a little while then." She said before closing her eyes, and the last thing she heard before she drifted off was Finnick's low chuckle.

* * *

><p>Hermione woke up in her bed still in her clothes, she yawned and sat up and noticed Finnick sat in a chair in the corner of the room. Obviously he had carried her up her and stayed with her just in case she had another nightmare. She got out of her bead and ran a hand through her bushy tangled hair. She quickly went into the bathroom and got ready, when she came out dressed in clean clothes and showered, she saw that Finnick was still in the chair, but now he had curled up. She went over and whispered his name softly, shaking him. He yawned and stretched before smiling up at Hermione.<p>

"Morning 'Mione." He smiled sleepily.

"You didn't have to stay with me you know." She scolded softly.

"So you could have a nightmare and wake up alone? I swore I'd protect you Hermione."

"From nightmares? I can imagine. And anyway, if you'd really had to stay, why didn't you take a bed?" Finnick blushed.

"I couldn't sleep in another person's bed! Let alone girls, when she didn't even know, honestly…" Hermione snorted, finding Finnick's sudden shyness endearing.

"Okay, okay! I get it. But that reminds me…"

"Yes?" Finnick turned to her smiling cockily, leaning against the door frame.

"Why are you here?" She smiled mischievously. His face suddenly dropped and Hermione frowned. He looked down and crossed his arms.

"I had an argument with Minerva." He mumbled.

"Pardon?"

"I, I um." He cleared his throat. "I had an argument with Minerva." He sighed.

"And why was that?"

"She, as you know, disapproves of my friendship with Tom. We argued about it, it got slightly heated. When I left her she was bright green and had blue bubble coming out of her nostrils and ears." Hermione giggled and looked at Finnick, she shook her head at him playfully and walked over to him pulling him through the door and out the common room.

They walked down to the Great Hall, laughing and joking, arm in arm. Finnick led them over to the table and Hermione realized a second too late where he had led her. She sat down on Finnick's left side, while Tom was on his right. She grabbed breakfast straight away and started to eat. As she did, she heard Tom and Finnick make plans to go to Hogsmede at night. And Hermione realized with a start that it was Halloween, of course she thought to herself as she looked around the Great Hall. Black bats flapped around the ceiling and floating pumpkins knocked into each other before flying off in another direction. Hermione smiled to herself, she remembered her first Halloween at Hogwarts, and how Ron and Harry had saved her from the mountain troll. She turned back to her breakfast and carried on eating till she heard Finnick talking to her.

"Hermione, would you like to come to Hogsmede with us tonight?"

"To do what?" Hermione frowned.

"Well, um…"

"To trick or treat like the child he is." Tom said coolly. Hermione started and looked at him; it was the first time he's spoken to her in just over a month.

"Oh. Erm, sure I guess." She smiled half-heartedly at Finnick who beamed back at her. She excused herself from the table and left to go to the Library to carry on her research on Nightmares. At break, she visited Hagrid, who still managed to make her smile even though she had been in a bad mood. She then left him sadly, and waited for the rest of the day till she heard a knock on her door.

"You ready Hermione?" Finnick asked, walking into her dormitory. As Hermione turned to look at him, she saw that Finnick was dressed up in an old-fashioned suit from the 1700's and saw he had a dress draped over his arm. "Here you go Milady." He said passing her the dress and bowing out of the room. She held the dress up and smiled, shaking her head. She quickly put the dress on and did a quick spell that piled her head on top of her head in an old style. She conjured some pumps and put them on before walking out to meet Finnick. He smiled at her and offered his arm to her.

"Nice costume choices Finnick." She smirked and he looked at her and laughed. They came to the entrance hall where Hermione saw Tom stood in a black tuxedo with a mask covering half of his face, but it was clear to everyone that he was in fact Tom riddle. The aura he created was unique, never could another even attempt to copy it. Stood next to him was Bernadette Downsern, dressed in an elegant red dress. Hermione had no idea who the pair were, but she didn't care.

"Hello, are we ready to go then?" Tom said softly, avoiding Hermione and talking solely to Finnick. Finnick nodded back at him excitedly and Hermione laughed softly, following him out of the doors and down to the village. As they walked down, arm in arm, Finnick told her all about the village. How the villagers went all out for Halloween each year for the students. Hermione vaguely remembered Fred and George going to the village in her second year at Halloween but when it came to her third year, she never did. She wasn't entirely sure that they had carried on that tradition.

Soon they came to a bridge and Finnick let go of Hermione's arm.

"I'll be right back Hermione. I just need to go get something." He smiled at her quickly.

* * *

><p>Tom watched as Finnick and Hermione walked down the pathway, arm in arm. How could Finnick bear to touch a flithly Mudblood? How could he bear to even breathe the same air as her, Tom just couldn't understand it? It wasn't like Finnick was made to, he chose to. The idea perplexed Tom, the actions confused him more then he liked to admit. He would admit, to only himself, that Hermione was slightly attractive. But her blood cancelled out all of that, it even cancelled out her amazing abilities that even rivalled his own. He didn't even waste his breath on her, why should he? Descendant of Slytherin as he was, he would never and should never lower himself to even talk to a lowly subject as her. But Finnick seemed to; he seemed to want to talk to her, to touch her arm even. And Tom realized instantly that Finnick was more interested in the girl then he had let on. He mentally tutted at him. He would never allow him to be with the Mudblood, how could he think that? Sure Finnick thought himself as Tom's 'best friend' but honestly, he was more of a pet to him. He, in the end, made the choices for Finnick, surely he realized that? But Tom sighed mentally; Finnick was too naive to think badly of anyone.<p>

He watched as Finnick stopped the girl and told her he was leaving. He smirked to himself and bent down to Bernadette, who had been talking to him non-stop, not bothering to stop even when she realized that Tom was paying her no attention. And whispered in her ear.

"Would you mind going with Finnick, Bernadette? He is prone to confusion as you know and may get lost." He breathed into her ear and she shuddered. Tom smirked; he loved the effect he had on people.

"W-why don't you go then Tom?" She stuttered breathlessly from the close contact of Tom Riddle. The anger inside of him shot up but he controlled it to only a flash in his eyes. How dare she question him?

"We don't want two lovely young ladies left all alone now do we?" He smirked before quickly placing a kiss on her jaw line, she felt Bernadette lean into him and he stood up straight. She looked at him sadly, but smiled and quickly walked after Finnick.

* * *

><p>Hermione watched Finnick walk away, and then frowned when she saw Bernadette walking after him and calling his name. She wheeled around to see Tom leaning against the wall of the bridge, his eyes looking her up and down before resting on her own eyes. He quickly decided that maybe he would have to waste some of his precious time and breath on her. If only to teach her a lesson.<p>

"Hello little Mudblood." He smirked. "We shall have fun tonight."

* * *

><p>Surely you didn't think Tom Riddle thought of people as friends now did you? Till Chapter Seven, farewell!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi there. I, well, I really don't know what to say here… It's been, what? Six month –cringe- I am so sorry, wow. I literally looked today how long it had been since I updated and my heart sort of dropped and I thought 'shit, I really need to update.' So, uh, here you go. I'm trying to find excuses to why I haven't updated in so long, College, Boyfriend, Illness. But really it comes down to laziness and writers block, also you can partly blame my boyfriend….**

**So yeah, here you go. I'm really not sure on this chapter but I have to admit I slightly chuckled while writing it. Enjoy dearies.**

**Oh and again also, oops – I asked for betas in my last chapter and some of you responded and I finished this chapter and thought 'It's been six months, these people really aren't going to want to be my Betas now.' However if you would still like to be, just pm me!**

**Enjoy, for the final time!**

* * *

><p>Tom walked over to Hermione, his gait sure. He knew what he wanted to do, if only to scare her. If he wanted to, he could have her writhing on the ground, even dead in under a second. But what he was to do would surely scare her far worse than that.<p>

As her walked to her, Hermione was frozen to the spot. She slowly creeped her hand to her only pocket in her extravagant dress, where she had placed her wand. Tom saw and raised his eyebrows.

"There's no need for that, Granger." He chuckled. Hermione grabbed the wand and flicked it out, tightening her grip on it.

"You just threatened me Riddle, why would there be no need for it, pray, tell me?" She hissed through clenched teeth, making him chuckle again which only irritated Hermione further.

"I'm not going to hurt you Granger; do you not think your dear Finnick would be suspicious? He left you alone, with me? The only person who would know such spells in the area. And look Granger." He smiled, throwing his arms out to the side and turning all around before facing her again. "There's no one around, tut tut, you should know I'm smarter than that."

Hermione loosened her grip on her wand; he was right, as always. Of course he wouldn't hurt her, not where anyone could see him. Or he could be blamed. She lowered her wand.

"What is it then that you plan to do?" she asked curiously, tilting her head. He smirked at her and in two paces was in front of her, nearly nose to nose. Hermione stepped back but Tom brought her back towards him with a swipe of his arm and smirked at her again.

"Dance. With you." He stated, still with that smirk on his face that Hermione longed to wipe off.

"No."

"I wasn't asking Granger. Dance with me. See? A declarative statement. No question mark to be seen or heard of. You have no choice, but it's endearing that you thought you did." And with the statement he grabbed Hermione's hand and put it on his shoulder, grabbed her other and held it before moving his hand to her waist. "We haven't danced since the Slug Club party." He stated before leading her in a dance that Hermione didn't know. She had to keep her eyes on Tom's feet to ensure that she didn't stand on his feet. Not that she didn't want to hurt him; she just didn't want him to see her embarrassment at not being able to do something he could.

Hermione ignored his statement, thought it was true, they hadn't. She was surprised that now he could even bare to touch her after he knew what she was. But he continued to dance with her, his hand in hers and he didn't pull away. They danced for what felt like forever to Hermione but had really only been a minute before he let go of her hand and put it under her chin, and pulled her head up to look at him.

"Did you not hear me Granger? We haven't danced since the Slug Club party." Hermione rolled her eyes at his statement and grabbed his hand, leading her way into a more familiar dance that she knew. Tom gladly changed his dance but still managed to steal the lead off of Hermione.

"Well done Riddle." She scoffed. "It's lovely to know that you understand the concept of time and the past." Riddle laughed quietly and looked into Hermione's eyes again, making her gulp. He danced her over to the bridge they had just crossed till her back was firmly pushed against it.

"How can you even bare to touch me?" She whispered and the smile came back onto his face, he leant down and paced a chaste kiss to Hermione's collar bone making her freeze.

"It's fun to play with your head Granger. This is only the calm before the storm. "He smirked into her skin before bringing himself up and pushing her away from him. He walked out of the shadows in which he and Hermione had been hidden and put a smile back onto his face.

"Hey Finn….what are those?" Tom stopped suddenly two meters from Finnick, his face paling. In Finnick's hands were four tubs in the shape of pumpkins.

"Honestly Thomas, they're for putting the sweets in when we go trick or treating!" He beamed at Tom, his eyes lit up. Then his smile dimmed slightly. "Where's Hermione?"

Hermione was still stood in shadows, her heart was pounding and she was trying to catch her breath. The calm before the storm, she thought, if his was the calm then she dreaded the thought of what was to be in the storm. She mentally shook herself, of course she knew what the storm was, and she had lived though worse than this. That's right, she had lived, survived and there was not a chance that she was giving up. She steeled herself and put a smile on her face before walking out of the shadows to face Finnick.

"Here Finn, I was just looking at the river." She said her voice steady. He smiled at her.

"You really are a peculiar creature Hermione Granger. Now come on trick or treating!" He whined like a child grabbing Hermione's hand and pulling her down towards the village, both of them laughing. In that moment Hermione forgot everything Riddle had said to her.

* * *

><p>During trick or treating with Finnick, Hermione had not once thought of Tom and his threat. She focussed on the feel of Finnick's roughed hand in hers and the heavy weight of the pumpkin in her other hand, however when the time had come for them to return to the castle and get ready for the feast, reality came crashing back down on her.<p>

"Come on 'Mione, you have to change out of your costume for the feast unless you want to go in an old fashioned evening dress…." Hermione laughed half-heartedly.

"I'm going now; wait for me in the common room?" She asked breathlessly after running up the stairs to her common room.

"Of course." He beamed at her and Hermione walked into her room, shut the door and fell down against it. Inside her room was a snowy white owl with a letter tied to its leg. Hermione breathed sharply and held her breath believing it to be some sort of cruel illusion.

"Hedwig…"She whispered, the owl didn't react and he let out her breath before moving cautiously to it and taking the letter.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_I t has come to my attention that you may be needing a owl and had so far not purchased one. Therefore I took great pleasure in picking one out for you. Her name is Hedwidge._

_Yours faithfully, _

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brain Dumbledore_

Hermione laughed at the absurdness of the owl, of Dumbledore, at the owls' name. She softly stroked its head.

"Hello Hedwidge." She muttered and the owl hooted softly, affectionately nipping her hand causing her to laugh softly. "Now all I need is a rat that is actually a human In Animagus for called Scabbrers."

Smiling to herself, she quickly shrugged her dress off and changed into her usual skirt and jumper, letting her hair down and once again casting her bushiness spell. She looked at her reflection and smiled, the glow she has in fourth year had returned, the light in her eyes from learning every day and made a reappearance and she had filled out into her clothes nicely after the month of constant food. She was getting back to normalcy, as much as she could get when she was in 1944 and she was actually born in 1979.

There was a knock on the door and Hermione opened it to a smiling Finnick.

"May a fine gentleman escort a fine lady to dinner?" He smirked, holding out his arm which Hermione gladly took.

"He may."

* * *

><p>The rest of the holidays passed in a content blur for Hermione, she spent the time with Finnick, listening to his jokes and tales of his ten brothers and sister. She hadn't felt this content since her third year at Hogwarts, before Voldemort had come and ruined it all.<p>

The last day of the holidays arrived too soon in Hermione's opinion. She had promised herself that she would get started on her task now, she had to but for this last day, she would have peace, she would spent it with Minerva - who had come back the day before and – and Finnick. She could think of no better way.

She clambered out of bed and after changing went down to the Gryffindor common room to find them both as they never left for breakfast without her. When she arrived she found them both and a group of other students huddled around a sign on the common room notice board. She tapped Minerva on the shoulder.

"What's that?" She inquired, standing on her tip toes trying to see over the other students. Minerva turned to her and bit her lip. "What is it Min?"

"It's a notice from Merrythought for all the seventh years in her class."

"And….?"

"Well, she's, well. She's put us all in partners and given us a project to do."

"Okay. Any other information to add there Min?"

"It's a two month long project.

And you're with Riddle." Minerva mumbled the last sentence hoping that Hermione wouldn't hear it. She knew that Hermione was not fond of tom, especially after the scene at the Slug Cub party.

"Sorry, I must have misheard you there Minerva, you said I was with Tom Riddle. That cannot be right." She pleaded with Minerva, but she saw the pity in her eyes.

"Sorry Mione." She shrugged. If it's any consolation I'm with Alphard Black?"

"Consolation? Alphard is the nicest Slytherin around apart from Emma Asteria!" Hermione flushed with anger. How could she be put in this situation? She knew it could help her, of course. But she also knew what she was like to work with, in her time the professors never even attempted to put her in a pair as they knew how bad she was. "Merlin help me." She murmured to herself and Minerva patted her arm consolingly.

"It will be alright 'Mione. Think of it this way, you and Tom are the smartest in our year, you'll get the highest grades." She beamed and Hermione forced a smile back.

"I suppose. I best go find Tom then." She sighed.

"Um, why?" Minerva asked confusedly.

"To start on his project of course. I'll see you at dinner!"She waved before walking out of the common room portrait to look for Tom Riddle.

* * *

><p>Hermione had searched the grounds and the castle for over three hours and still hadn't found Tom. She sat at the edge of the lake and sighed, forming a dragon's breath.<p>

"He must be in the Slytherin common room, if only Harry was here, he'd have the Marau….oh." Hermione exclaimed before jumping to her feet and running through the grounds to the Gryffindor common room when

BANG!

She ran straight into someone hard and solid. Hermione flew backwards and fell on her backside.

"Ow." She muttered, rubbing her head which she had hit against a rock. She sat up and the world turned. "Oh not good, I'm going to be…."

By this time the solid, hard thing she had run into had made their way over to her and Hermione was sick, right onto their robes, shoes and legs.

"You insolent, disgusting creature." It screamed at her and Hermione looked up to see none other than Bernadette Downsern.

"Oh this is totally not what I need right now…" Hermione mumble to herself as Bernadette screamed at her. "Okay Bernadette, yes I am sorry I was sick on you, but in all fairness I…"

Hermione was sick on her again. Bernadette continued t scream. Hermione's head continued to spin and her stomach continued to turn. Through the amount of noise that Bernadette was making, a crowd gathered round the pair, but not too close as everyone could see the angry magic sparking off of Bernadette.

"Oh you are going to pay for this Granger." Bernadette hissed, pulling out her wand and pointing it at Hermione. Brilliant, she thought, I'm going to be killed by some pompous arrogant little pure-blood and I can't even defend myself. However, it is quite funny she is covered in my sick.

"What's going on here?" Asked a cool voice. Hermione inwardly shuddered, she really didn't need right now, especially not when she thought she was going to be sick again. Hopefully I'll be sick on him. She thought gleefully.

"Oh look Tom, that dreadful creature was sick all over me, twice!" She said shrilly and Hermione cringed. Too high Bernadette, definitely too high for the girl who probably has concussion.

"Bernadette, what exactly happened for Miss Granger here to be, er, sick on you?" Oh yes Tom, Hermione thought, don't make sure the person who is being sick is okay, that's would be a useless stupid thing to do.

"Well I was minding my own business, walking through the ground when this creature ran into me and you know I have the necklace Daddy gave me which throws any people I don't want near me away by 20 foot." Oh so that's why I flew backwards, thank you so much for that Bernadette. " And I think she hit her head on something, but I thought I should make sure she was alright and when I came near to her and was about to ask if she was okay she was SICK on me. Punish her Tom!" She whined like a child. Hermione sat, her head between her knees trying very hard not to pull out Bernadette's voice box.

"Everybody, leave now." Tom commanded and knelt down to Hermione. "Hermione? How do you feel?"

Hermione sighed, still not wanting to bring her head up as she feared now that she might be sick. "Dizzy. My head feels like I've just been hit with a rock. Which, oh wait, I have been because of that stupid girl and her stupid necklace. "She said through gritted teeth.

"Well it was your fault…" Tom smirked. Hermione's head shot up and she felt the familiar feeling in her throat.

"Oh and also I'm going to be sick." she smiled before throwing up all over Tom chest and much to her delight, some has splattered onto his face. He looked at her and growled.

"You. Have. Concussion." He said, now through gritted teeth.

"Never would've guessed." She smiled at him before it was wiped off as Tom pulled her into him arms, rubbing her body in her sick on his chest.

"What are you doing?" She exclaimed trying to push away from him, he just looked down at her and smiled.

"You need to go to the Hospital Wing and you can't walk can you? So therefore I should carry you." He smirked before telling Bernadette to go back to the common room and started to carry Hermione to the Hospital Wing. She knew it was futile to get out of his arms, he was much stronger then her. So she lay there with her arms crosses and closed her eyes so she wouldn't have to look at his arrogant smirking face. After a minute of her eyes shut, he shook her and she opened them.

"What?" she said impatiently.

"You can't fall asleep Granger." He smirked again, how she wished she could wipe that smirk off his face.

"Whatever." She mumbled and felt his chest shake from laughter which caused her to be rubbed more into her own sick. "You know you could have just performed 'Wingardium Leviosa' and floated me to the hospital Wing.

"This way is much more fun."

"You're vile."

"Whatever you say Granger. Why were you running through the ground anyway?" He asked.

"Looking for you actually. I wanted to get started on our project for Professor Merrythought." She said simple, shrugging.

"Oh. I'm asking for a new partner so there was no need. Though I do apologize for the hassle it caused you." Hermione was frozen in shock; he was actually asking for a new partner he despised her that much?

"Oh." She said quietly. The rest of the journey was in silence, Hermione was speechless, for the first time she could remember. How on earth could she make this boy fall in love with her when he didn't even want to work with her on a simple project? It just couldn't be done.

"We're here." He whispered to her before carrying her through the doors and placing her on a bed. He walked to get the medi-witch and Hermione lay on the bed staring at the ceiling.

"Oh concussion dear? How dreadful. Good job Tom was here to bring you in. Here Tom, sit with the girl will you? This potion is not very nice, quite painful really." Bumbled a younger Madam Promfrey. Tom sat by Hermione and looked at the girls pale parlour and her bushy hair, she looked nothing like any other girl at the school who was so obsessed with their looks.

"_I actually used a spell in my first year to make it bushy rather than the way it is now as that's how it normally looks. Your turn."_

"_Why did you do that?"_

"_I prefer the way it feels and looks when it's bushy. It detracts attention away from me, it always has. Now, your turn."_

Tom remembered their conversation from the Slug Club; he also remembered how he had realized that Hermione was a Mudblood. She was filth. And there he had just helped her; it was so hard to remember what she was when her intelligence was the only one that rivalled his own. He watched as madam Promfrey gave Hermione the potion and how she writhed in pain before she finally grabbed Toms hand and squeezed. The contact burned his skin but he knew to pull away would look suspicious so he stroked her hand and muttered calming words to her. Eventually she stopped and the grip on his hand loosened but still, he didn't pull away under the watchful gaze of the Medi-Witch.

"She'll sleep now for a few hours dear so you may stay with her or leave and come back. But she might wake beforehand."

"I'll stay thank you. I'm sure she'll appreciate a friendly face to wake up to." He smiled at the witch, casting as much charm as he could. He could see how she softened at it and truly believed him. Inwardly he smirked, I could fool them all, he thought.

"Okay dear, I'm in the office if you need anything." And she walked away.

* * *

><p>Tom spent the next two hours watching Hermione sleep and gazing into her dreams through the use of Legilimency. He saw her with Minerva and Finnick. He saw her sitting in the Library reading. Every so often he glimpsed a Black haired boy with bright green eyes, rounded glasses and a peculiar scar on his head in the shape of a lightning bolt. He watched as they sat around a campfire with another ginger haired boy. He saw the lightning boy, as Tom had nicknamed him, ask her to dance and watched as he twirled her round a tent. Then he watched as the ginger boy returned after having left the dreams for a while and watched as Hermione cast spell upon spell at him till she broke crying in his arms.<p>

"Ron." She murmured in her sleep at this memory and Tom withdrew from her mind knowing she would soon wake up. But now he was burning with questions. Who were 'Ron' and 'Lightning Boy' and why on earth was Hermione not with them now.

Soon after murmuring Ron's name, Hermione woke up to see Tom riddle sat besides her, watching her.

"Are you looking for a job as a Peeping Tom, Riddle?" He smiled softly at him.

"I have permission to be here, therefore, not a Peeping Tom Hermione. Now wait here and do not move while I go get Madam Promfrey." As Tom walked away, Hermione watched him go, wondering why he had stayed with her.

* * *

><p>"You're already to go Dearie, now take this pepper-up potion tomorrow otherwise you will feel dreadful and sleep as soon as you get to your Common Room." She smiled and waved before shutting the door on Tom and Hermione.<p>

"I'm guessing she told you to escort me to my Common Room?" Inquired Hermione.

"Why ask pointless questions Granger?"

"It's my nature I guess, come on then, I'm tired." Hermione took one step and wave of nausea before subsiding quickly to a little stream. Tom wrapped his arm around her shoulder to steady her.

"Come Hermione. You really need to lie down." He said quietly before slowly but steadily taking her to her common room. Neither talked as they walked and both were grateful for it. Neither wanted to dissect the situation they were in. Finally they reached the common room and Tom let go of Hermione and she leaned against a wall.

"Well this seems familiar." She said softly, laughter behind her voice.

"Yes." Tom stated in return and turned around to leave the girl.

"So that's it, is it?" she called after him, now stood away from the wall with her hand by her side. Tom turned to look at her, she looked so open, like a book that he so wished he could read but was locked to him.

"What else would there be Hermione?"

"An insult? A claim at how unworthy I am? An apology?"

"Why would I apologize?"

"You know why Tom."

"My views haven't changed Hermione, you should know that."

"Really?"

"Yes. Really."

"Then why am I Hermione now and not 'Granger'?" she asked simply with no emotion behind her voice. Tom knew she was right. Hell, he even knew that she knew she was right but there was no gloat behind her words, no hint of her being proud. Nothing, just a statement that was right in every way and for once, Tom could not counter it. So her turned and walked away but Hermione called after him one more time.

"Tom?"

"What is it…Hermione?"

"I'm sorry about being sick on you." She shrugged with an apologetic smile. He looked down at himself and sighed as he realized the sick had dried and would be much harder to get off now.

"It's alright. Really." He said before once again turning around and once again being stopped by that irritatingly interesting girl's voice.

"Oh and one more thing."

"What is it now?" He said through gritted teeth, beginning to lose his patience.

"Thank you." She smiled before turning and walking into her common room. Tom was frozen on the spot. The stupid girl had gone and left him speechless again. It was not something he was used to and did not enjoy the feeling in the slightest.

"Hermione Granger, if it weren't impossible, you would be the death of me." He muttered to himself before returning to his own common room.

* * *

><p><strong>Also, I forgot to mention a question I have for some of you! Over these six months, quite a few people have favourite my story and story alerted it, what I want to know is, how the hell did you even find the story?<strong>

**Wizardsanddarklords**


End file.
